One Step Too Far
by shirlockspurpleshirtofsex
Summary: Karofsky takes his bullying one step too far and it leaves Kurt, Blaine and their friends reeling in the aftermath. It is up to them to give Kurt a reason to live and it will test their friendship and bonds to the limits. Rated M for non-graphic rape
1. Keep Holding On

**So, after months of reading FanFiction, I finally decided to write one! My dark and twisted mind came up with this, a whole load of Klaine! I love Kurt and Blaine, and I'm obsessed with Darren Criss, so really I don't know what else I'd expect This does contain violence and rape, as well as slash, so if you don't like, don't read. Just saying. I changed the canon a little bit, so Kurt doesn't return to McKinley, but Karofsky did and pretended to apologise to him at Dalton. Other than that, it's AU just from A Night of Neglect.**

Chapter One – Keep Holding On

_10.30pm_ – Burt wasn't worried; Kurt and Blaine had been home later than this before. They were sensible kids, and he knew that Blaine would protect Kurt to the ends of the earth if he had to. Besides, it was a two hour drive from Dalton and Westerville, and if they were running late the pair could have easily been caught up in the rush hour traffic.

_11pm_ – Carole entered the living room to find Burt perched on the edge of the recliner, eyes focused on the door. Instinct needn't have told her that he was fretting over the whereabouts of her step-son – she could see it plainly etched upon his face.

"Where are they Carole? They were meant to be here an hour ago!" Burt was panicking now.

"Maybe they were running late leaving Dalton, I'm sure they're fine." Carole tried to sooth Burt, knowing it would do his heart no good if he were to become too stressed.

_11.25pm_ – "5 more minutes and I'm ringing Kurt, Carole, this isn't even funny!" Burt was pacing now. Where were Kurt and Blaine?

"5 more minutes and I'll be ringing him myself Burt!" Carole replied from the stairs after checking on Finn, who was upstairs shooting Zombies on some new video game. "He knows that if he wants to be out after-"

Carole was cut off as Burt's cell phone rang, loud and shrill in the tense room.

"Hello? Blaine, is that you? Where the hell- WHAT? Where's Kurt, why isn't he on the phone? No, I- Okay kid, slow down, where are you? The hospital? WHAT HAPPENED TO KURT? Yes, yes, we're on our way!"

Burt dropped the phone onto the coffee table as if it was hot lava. He turned slowly to Carole, his mind still processing what his son's boyfriend had just told him.

"Carole, get Finn, and a change of clothes for Blaine. NOW!"

"Burt, what-"

"No, Carole, please. Just get Finn and meet me in the car, something's happened to Kurt and they both need us right now."

* * *

><p>The ride to Lima Memorial Hospital was short yet tense, Burt concentrating on not breaking traffic law while trying the reach the hospital as soon as possible. Upon arrival he dumped the car in a space and ran into the waiting area, searching for Blaine. He found the lone figure hunched over, his head in his hands.<p>

"Blaine?" Burt asked tentatively, not wanting to know the answer to his next question, "What happened kid? Where's Kurt?"

At the mention of Kurt's name Blaine burst into loud, heart-wrenching sobs, but didn't say a word. Carole, who arrived only seconds after Burt and leaving Finn in her wake, gathered Blaine into a motherly hug, whispering soothing words of comfort into his ear.

"I-" Blaine started, but suddenly found himself unable to speak, smothered by another hug. Finn had joined the small group, intent on protecting his step-brother's main focus in life.

Blaine gathered his courage – '_courage, Kurt' _his own words seemed to mock him now – and began to tell his sorry tale. "I wasn't there. It was Wes and Nick who found him, and David and Jeff were behind him. I was speaking to the Dean, prefect stuff, and I didn't even know until his secretary ran in screaming about Kurt and blood. So I bolted, I ran as fast as I could to his room. I- He- There was blood everywhere. He was unconscious, barely breathing, and his pants around his ankles. Me and Wes covered him up, protect his dignity you know? Someone must've called an ambulance, and I came with him here. He's in surgery now, he has been for about an hour and a half. I should've rung you sooner, I'm sorry, I just froze!"

Finn, his face stoic throughout the story, let out a small sob and sank to the floor, his brain processing the words 'barely breathing' and 'pants around his ankles', and the meaning behind them. Carole followed him to the floor soon after, while Burt just wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders in a silent message of comfort.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like years but in reality was only an hour or two, a doctor in deep blue scrubs emerged from behind the door to the OR.<p>

"Family of Kurt Hummel?" he asked, approaching the group.

"Yes?" They replied simultaneously "When can we see him, how is he?"

The doctor held up a hand, effectively silencing the small group. "Kurt suffered a lot, the physical damage was – and is still – extensive. Aside from bruising covering roughly 90% of his body, Kurt suffered numerous broken ribs, a broken pelvis, cracked shoulder, a stab wound to his lower left abdomen, severe blood loss, and, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, rape."

Burt's legs buckled, Finn catching him before him hit the floor.

"No, NO! NOT MY BABY!"

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel, but we found evidence of anal tearing and semen around his –"

"Doctor, maybe we should just leave it there." Carole suggested, seeing the state her husband was in.

"Oh. Yes, yes of course Mrs Hummel"

"Just call me Carole, it seems like we'll be with each other for a while. This is Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend," Carole explained, pointing to Blaine, who had collapsed onto a chair at the mention of Kurt's injuries, "Finn, my step-son" she said, gesturing to where Finn sat with Burt, "and Burt, my husband. Do you think we could see Kurt, where is he?"

"I'm sorry, Carole, but I have to tell you that during the surgery Kurt slipped into a coma. He is currently being made comfortable in a private room in the ICU. There will be a policeman outside Kurt's room at all times; DNA tests suggest the attacker was Dave Karofsky."

"NO! No, no, no, no! Karofsky changed! He apologised to Kurt! He's on the football team with me!" Finn shouted, suddenly very vocal in his opinions. "He said he wanted to apologise to Kurt, so I took him to Dalton a few weeks ago. We spoke to Kurt in his room- oh God. It's my fault! I showed him where Kurt's room was!"

"Finn, sweetie, you didn't know. You thought he meant it, you couldn't have known that, _this_ was going to happen. No one is to blame except for Karofsky, do you understand me? You too Blaine!" she told the weeping teens, sat side by side in an attempt to comfort each other.

Blaine stood up shakily, his hand on Burt's shoulder. "Can we see him? _I need to see him, please_!"

Doctor Mauswell nodded, sighing resignedly. "Follow me. From tomorrow you, and any visitors approved by you will need a pass to access his room. He is being classed as a high-security patient, rape and presumed attempted murder on a minor is a serious issue."

"Good." Burt murmured gruffly, "Just keep my boy safe. He deserves it, especially now."

"When will he wake up?" Carole asked the doctor, hoping to placate the still-weeping boys that were walking beside her.

"I can't answer that. It could take hours, days, months. The bones should be healed within six to eight weeks, and so should the stab wound. However hospital protocol is that any rape or stab victim should see a therapist, because there will be emotional damage, and he will need physical therapy when he wakes up too."

Blaine had remained a silent as he could on the walk to Kurt's room, trying to leave the moment to Kurt's family, until Burt stopped and looked at him. "Blaine, you're just as much a part of this family as any of us. Kurt needs _you_, probably more than Finn or Carole and I. You go first while we speak the Doctor Mauswell."

"Really? I- Thank you!" Blaine cried, launching himself at Burt, who wrapped his arms around the usually dapper Blaine in shock at the show of the raw emotion in front of him. Blaine's arms disappeared, however, to be replaces with Carole's, who whispered soft words into his ear just as she had with Blaine, preparing him for the months to come.

Blaine looked back once at the family who had readily accepted him into their lives before stepping into the room of the reason for his existence, Kurt.


	2. I'll Carry You Home

**Wow, nearly four hundred hits in 24 hours! THANK YOU! So one reviewer (come on guys, where's the love? I need love, and love=reviews!) told me to kill Karofsky… how I wish he had never returned to McKinley, as if he would really change that much! This chapter's a little shorter, but is pretty important – and who doesn't love Wevid? **

Chapter Two – I'll Carry You Home

Blaine entered the room alone, the Hummels allowing him a few minutes with his boyfriend before they saw Kurt. The short boy sank into a chair at Kurt's bedside, his eyes never leaving his beloved's face. Bandages and bruising aside, Kurt, _his Kurt_, looked as if he were simply sleeping instead of lying comatose in a hospital bed. Blaine let out a single tear as he took Kurt's hand, picking it up and kissing the untouched skin gently.

"Kurt," Blaine choked, "I am so sorry, if I was there-"

"If you were there kid, it could've been you in this hospital bed" Burt, Finn and Carole had entered the room, their eyes on Kurt as well.

* * *

><p>For a while the four kept a silent vigil at Kurt's bedside, Finn eventually falling asleep around five am. Carole left Burt with Blaine as she went to get a coffee, the two most important figures in Kurt's life each not having said a word to anybody in hours. As Carole returned to the room Finn's phone rang loud and shrill in the silent room, reminding everyone of the world outside Kurt's room. Finn answered sleepily, but jolted awake as Noah Puckerman's voice sounded through the speakers.<p>

"Finn dude, where are you? Early football practice started, like an hour ago and even I turned up! Beiste's going crazy, she says that if you and Karofsky ain't here in twenty minutes you're benched!"

Finn took a steadying breath before answering, knowing that what he said would change the way his best friend would see the world, forever. "Man, I- something's happened, it's Kurt. We're at the hospital, it's… It was Karofsky. He went back after Kurt."

"Karofsky? No man, he changed! Is my boy okay? What happened?"

"Puck, d'you- d'you think you could come down here?" Finn broke down, his body wracked with sobs.

"Yeah sure dude, I'll ask Beiste. I'll be there in twenty, hold on."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Dalton Wes had called an emergency Warblers meeting, David, Nick and Jeff at his side.<p>

"Warblers, I'm sure many of you have heard what has happened to Kurt by now. We haven't heard anything from Blaine yet, but it didn't look too good. All we can do right now is be there for Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt's family." Wes took a deep breath, David's hand on his shoulder giving him the support needed to continue. "Kurt was raped, by the bully who sent him here. He is one of us, and we will support him, even if it's just an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. While we wait for news, Jeff suggested thinking of a song to sing to him to let him know we are there for him."

Murmurs rippled through the assembled boys, yet David, Wes, Nick and Jeff paid no attention to them, all wrapped in concerned thoughts about their absent friends.

"What about the New Directions?" David asked suddenly, "We should sing with them. They're Kurt's family just as much as we are, but have they been told yet? We could do a collaboration, show our support as one solid unit."

"That's a brilliant idea David!" Wes said, smiling slightly, "but what song?"

Just as Wes finished his statement his phone rang in his pocket, Blaine's name flashing as he looked at it. "Blaine?" He asked tentatively, "How's Kurt? What's happening?"

David could only hear one side of the conversation but by Wes' tone of voice he knew Kurt wasn't doing too good.

"Yeah, of course. Me and David will just grab some clothes, okay? We'll be there as soon as we can; just stay with Kurt. He needs you, and you need him."

David looked at Wes questioningly, "What's going on, how's Kurt?"

"Not good; Blaine didn't say much but it sounds pretty bad, Kurt's in ICU. He wanted some company I think, Kurt's parents have gone home to rest and Finn has one of the New Directions there for support. He hasn't told the others yet. He also said we needed to get a pass thing from security, something about police outside Kurt's room and TV crews at the front of the hospital, so we need to lose the uniforms."

"Shit, poor Blaine. Kurt's his lifeline. Let me just change clothes and we'll go. Nick, Jeff, can you come up with a song?"

Jeff nodded and asked the pair to say hi to Blaine, and they'd be there as soon as they were allowed.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat alone at last with Kurt, Finn finally having left to inform the New Directions with Noah. Only the irregular thumping of Kurt's heartbeat that was being emitted from the monitor broke the heavy silence, and Blaine was thankful for each beat that meant the love of his life was fighting hard.<p>

"Kurt, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you. I love you _so freaking much_, you know that right? If I knew this was going to happen I would've never left you, I would've skipped seeing the Dean. I would have fought hard for you, protected you. I'm so sorry. I love you." And with that emotional outburst, Blaine began to sing, slowly at first, but gaining momentum as he got further into the song.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
>Tears are in your eyes<br>Come on and come to me now  
>Don't be ashamed to cry<br>Let me see you through  
>'cause I've seen the dark side too<br>When the night falls on you  
>You don't know what to do<br>Nothing you confess  
>Could make me love you less<em>

Doctor Mauswell paused outside Kurt's room next to the police, his heart swelling at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

So if you're mad, get mad  
>Don't hold it all inside<br>Come on and talk to me now  
>Hey, what you got to hide?<br>I get angry too  
>Well I'm a lot like you<br>When you're standing at the crossroads  
>Don't know which path to choose<br>Let me come along  
>'cause even if you're wrong<p>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_Take me in into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<em>

Wes and David, having gained their security passes stopped to listen with Doctor Mauswell, tears streaming down their cheeks while they watched Blaine weep onto Kurt's forehead as he sang.

_I'll stand by you  
>And when... When the night falls on you, baby<br>You're feeling all alone  
>You won't be on your own <em>

_I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<em>

_Take me in, into your darkest hour  
>And I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you<br>I'll stand by you  
>I'll stand by you<br>Won't let nobody hurt you  
>I'll stand by you<br>I'll stand by you_

Blaine sobbed as Wes and David laid comforting hands on his shoulders, letting the shorter boy know they were there for him.

"Blaine, the police need to talk to us all. Jeff and Nick will be here soon. The police are already leading a manhunt for Karofsky, he's going away for a long, long time, we promise."

"I can't leave Kurt," Blaine muttered, "I can't leave Kurt! What if something happens? I can't leave Kurt!" He repeated like a mantra running through his head.

Wes snapped Blaine out of his reverie by clicking his finger sin front of his face; "Blaine! Blaine man, don't you want Karofsky brought down? It's the only way. They can do it in here I'm sure; you don't have to leave Kurt."

Blaine looked momentarily surprised before answering Wes, meeting him squarely in the eyes. "Good." He whispered, "because there's no way I'm leaving him alone, not now, not ever."


	3. I'm Loving Angels Instead

**Aww you guys, your reviews made me so happy :') a happy me = more chapters! ****WhenRiversTurnToRoads**** I completely agree with you, I'm just not sure how he should die. I want him to get what he deserves first, killing him would be like giving him the easy way out. This chapter ended up six pages long on Word and over 2,000 words :O I did a lil' happy dance when I finished! Here's the chapter:**

Chapter Two – I'm Loving Angels Instead

Time is a strange thing. Blaine found as he sat with Kurt in the hospital, only leaving for toilet breaks when absolutely necessary, time would go by in huge chunks, and then slow down dangerously until continuing in massive leaps. Soon Blaine found it was Monday morning, and in the 60 hours of Kurt being at hospital Blaine hadn't left even once, whereas Burt was backwards and forwards like a yo-yo, never able to stay in the hospital for more than an hour at a time.

Wes and David had spent the whole of Saturday there, only leaving when the Dean of Dalton arrived to pass on his condolences and check on his talented pupil, who was lying unresponsive and unmoving in the hospital bed. Nick and Jeff arrived Sunday morning with fresh clothes and food for Blaine; food that on Monday morning was still untouched by Blaine. He couldn't eat or sleep, and speech was rare from the normally dapper young man.

Yet Monday came, and Blaine didn't return to the school. The Dean, after seeing the state he was in on Saturday, gave permission for him to remain at the hospital until Kurt woke up as long as he did school work while he was there, knowing that Blaine would be no use to anyone at school and away from Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Blaine whispered his voice hoarse from lack of use.<p>

"Yeah bro?"

"Have you told the New Directions about Kurt?"

"Puck knows, I-" Finn stopped, hanging his head in shame. "I couldn't tell the others when I went, they were laughing and having so much fun. I couldn't stop that. I'm going in for glee club this afternoon, Mr Shue knows and Principal Figgins allowed me the same deal as you."

Blaine only hummed his acknowledgement of Finn's mini-speech, and the room once again feel into silence.

* * *

><p>Wes banged his gavel three times against the council table in the Dalton choir room to attract the attention of the rowdy group of boys. "Warblers, I have spoken to Finn, Kurt's step-brother, and the New Directions will all know by tomorrow."<p>

"What did think about the collaboration?" A junior Warbler called Thad asked, "Would they do it?"

"Finn liked the idea, and so did Noah Puckerman, one of the members. All we need to do now is think of some suggestions to put forward, and then the Dean has arranged for us to travel to Lima to practice with New Directions tomorrow afternoon. If it all goes to plan we'll be singing to Kurt on Wednesday after school." David replied, "but while we're with them there is to be no talk of Regionals; either club could be disqualified."

Muttering rippled through the group when David had finished, mainly about the short time they had to practice.

"Warblers, I know we don't have long, but this is for _one of us_! We can do it!"

* * *

><p>Carole glanced worriedly at her husband as he drove back to the hospital. Kurt was his baby yet he didn't seem to want to stay at his bedside. She knew that Kurt's mom had died when he was eight, and Burt had only recently come out of his own coma, but she was concerned.<p>

"Burt honey, why don't you stay with Kurt tonight? Let Blaine have his rest, he hasn't left Kurt once since Friday night."

"Carole, I can't. I want to but I can't. Besides, Blaine won't leave anyway. The nurses say that he won't even eat let alone sleep."

Carole frowned. "Why won't you stay with your son Burt? He needs you!"

"NO!" Burt exploded "Carole, I can't! You don't know what it's like, seeing my last link to Elizabeth lying there, looking so much like her. She- she never recovered. She was in a coma, and never woke up. Each time I look at Kurt I see Elizabeth. You don't know how that _feels_!"

Carole looked down, ashamed at the assumptions she had so wrongly made. The rest of the journey passed in silence until the couple arrived at Lima Memorial. By now it was early evening and general visiting hours were in full swing. They made it to the lift with only a few desperate press members still clamoring for an interview, and up to Kurt's room. Flashing their security passes at the police guards they entered to find Blaine still curled up on a chair holding Kurt's limp hand.

"Hi," the teen muttered morosely, "Finn just left with Noah, something about seeing the rest of New Directions. He asked if I wanted to come, but I'm not leaving Kurt."

Carole nodded before enveloping him into a hug "Blaine sweetie, you can't stay here the whole time, it isn't good for you, and it'll do Kurt no good if you make yourself ill!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around his chest having withdrawn from Carole's hug.

"I can't leave Kurt. Why isn't he waking up? Why did this happen to him?" He broke down sobbing.

"Kid, Karofsky is insane." Burt stepped forward, "Nobody know why he did what he did except for him and maybe Kurt. We just have to wait for Kurt's body to process what happened and heal; it needs to rest and reset. Why don't you at least try to sleep here again before the nurse's force it upon you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you stayed as long as you slept and ate."

"Thanks Mr Hummel." Blaine said, not looking up from his lap.

"Call me Burt, kid."

* * *

><p>After a long while Burt and Carole left, leaving Blaine to his first real sleep since Thursday night. After the eight o'clock rounds made by Doctor Mauswell the police officers made their way to the cafeteria for a coffee, thinking that nothing would happen in the ten minutes they were gone.<p>

* * *

><p>Silently, like a panther in the jungle, the jock made his was down the darkened corridors, peering into each room until he arrived at the room of the boy that had caused him so much hassle and humiliation.<p>

"So Hummel, your lady man hasn't left?" The jock whispered mockingly to the comatose teen. "Looks like we'll have to take care of him as well then!" Karofsky slammed a piece of black tape over Blaine's mouth, waking him from his slumber, before tying him to his chair with a piece of cord.

Blaine struggled hard, trying to at least move the heavy chair. "_Where were the policeguards when you needed them?"_ he thought as he fought against his bonds, forced to watch as Karofsky stroked Kurt's face.

"Looks like I didn't do the job properly, fag. Luckily for me I have no idea what these wires do; let's have some fun!" he laughed before yanking on a wire that kept Kurt's oxygen flowing. Alarms sounded throughout the room. Karofsky swore under his breath; doctors would know someone was here. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket, glancing around the room once before stabbing Kurt in the stomach, and then he ran like the wind out of room.

Doctors and nurses appeared moments later, taking one look at the dying Kurt and still-struggling Blaine before one stood outside the room to ring both the police and Kurt's parents.

"Blaine, Blaine, what happened?" A nurse named Lily asked frantically as she ripped the tape off Blaine's mouth.

"Karofsky, he was here! He- God, he stabbed Kurt! Help him!" Blaine replied shakily before hurrying back to his boyfriend. "Kurt! Kurt, hang on, we'll help you!"

Doctor Mauswell, who had stayed late to finish paperwork, reconnected Kurt's oxygen before turning to Blaine. "We have to take him back to the OR, Karofsky did some serious damage. Wait here for Burt and Carole before speaking to the police, as well as asking for a change of guards. This never should have happened if those incompetent fools hadn't have left early."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later saw Burt and Carole running at full speed towards Kurt's room, only to find Blaine and two police officers in there with no Kurt.<p>

"Burt, Carole! Karofsky, he came back. He bound me up, I tried to escape, I did, but he just stabbed Kurt and ran!"

Burt sank into a chair as his mind processed what had happened. As he remembered about the guards he turned to the officers standing unobtrusively in the corner of the square room. "And where were the guards, hey? Where were the people paid to stop this from happening?" Burt was furious, his baby had been hurt because of two respected members of society that couldn't so their jobs properly.

"Mr Hummel sir," the female officer (_Officer Anna Jenkins_, her name tag read) stepped forward, "the two officers on duty tonight have been suspended immediately. We need to speak to Mr Anderson here about what has happened tonight, and you needed to be here for us to start."

Blaine's 'parents' were away in Europe on business and were reluctant to return home even to make sure their only child was okay. They had never taken an interest in their disappointment of a son after he announced he was gay, going so far as to send him to distant relatives when he couldn't stay at Dalton, therefore electing Burt as his legal guardian when they were unavailable.

The interview with the police officers went smoothly as Blaine told of what Karofsky had said and done, only stopping to choke back a sob when he reached the part about Kurt being stabbed.

"So what happens now?" Carole asked as she rubbed Blaine's back while he cried softly.

"This will up the investigation and search to high priority." Anna replied, glancing at the male officer to make sure she was correct. She continued once he nodded, "New guards will be placed at Kurt's door, and even the doctor will need a security pass to gain access. Alerts will be read out on news channels frequently, and cops will be brought in from nearby states to assist with the search. Unfortunately he could be anywhere in the state, possibly Indiana or Michigan if he's driving.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived back from the operating theatre patched up but still in his coma 3 hours later. It was nearing midnight, and Carole had just rung Finn to let him know that they would be staying the night at the hospital and could he crash at one of the glee club member's houses. The glee club were brainstorming songs to rehearse with the Warblers the next day and Finn was still with them when Burt had rang him to tell him Kurt had been attacked again. The New Directions were in tears at what had happened to Kurt, and the latest attack had incensed them to new levels of rage and indignation.<p>

Midnight struck and Blaine was still awake, Burt and Carole slumbering in chairs on the opposite side of Kurt's bed.

_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love  
><em>

Blaine began to sing the lyrics that had been repeating themselves inside his head out loud, looking at Kurt's full lips and pale face. If it wasn't for the numerous machines, bandages and unsteady heartbeat radiating throughout the room he could simply be sleeping. Blaine's true love was hurt, and it was because he wasn't there to protect him.

_When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love_

I know you  
>Haven't made<br>Your mind up yet  
>But I would never<br>Do you wrong  
>I've known it<br>From the moment  
>That we met<br>No doubt in my mind  
>Where you belong<p>

_I'd go hungry  
>I'd go black and blue<br>I'd go crawling  
>Down the avenue<br>Know there's nothing  
>That I wouldn't do<br>To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_  
><em>On the rolling sea<em>  
><em>And on the highway of regret<em>  
><em>The winds of change<em>  
><em>Are blowing wild and free<em>  
><em>You ain't seen nothing<em>  
><em>Like me yet<em>

Blaine knew it wasn't truly his fault, and that it was Karofsky's, yet he blamed and hated himself for the fact he wasn't there. Kurt was his boyfriend, but he hadn't even been the one to find him.

_I could make you happy_  
><em>Make your dreams come true<em>  
><em>Nothing that I wouldn't do<em>  
><em>Go to the ends<em>  
><em>Of the Earth for you<em>  
><em>To make you feel my love, To make you feel my love<em>


	4. And I Will Try To Fix You

**Man I have some serious Karofsky haters out there! I love you guys! I'm sat here amazed at the response this story has gotten, over 1500 hits in three days? Dude, that's great! Some parts of this chapter made me cry, I've had dreams like Kurt's with my granddad, and while I know it isn't really him they still never fail to make me feel better This isn't as long as the last one because I just wrote it in between science revision (don't tell my mum that, she'll kill me!) but I'm proud of how it turned out.**

Chapter Four – And I Will Try To Fix You

_Kurt was floating, riding the air as if it was a wave in the ocean. Here, it didn't hurt, it was peaceful. No thoughts of _that night _crossed his mind, only happy ones of he and Blaine together. Kurt didn't know where this place was, but he liked it. The only thing missing was Blaine._

* * *

><p>Tuesday came and went with no change for either Kurt or Blaine. Finn was practising with the New Directions and the Warblers in the afternoon, so Burt took a day off from the shop to sit with his son and his son's boyfriend. Again little conversation was made due to each being wrapped up in their own thoughts.<p>

"Blaine kid, have you eaten today?"

"Umm… not yet." Blaine replied, absently stroking Kurt's limp left hand. "I haven't been hungry."

"Kid it's like, eight at night. You've barely slept or eaten, why don't you stay the night at our house and Carole can cook you a nice hot meal?"

Blaine looked up, shocked at the suggestion. "Burt, I can't leave him! I couldn't live with it if something happened while I was gone."

Burt thought about the plausibility of Blaine's statement and nodded, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Okay then, we'll compromise. How about we get Carole to bring something here, and you go take a shower in the visitor's bathroom while we wait for her? To be honest kid, you're starting to stink."

Blaine smiled ruefully, just a little one, but the first to grace his features since Friday night.

"Yeah, I can deal with that."

* * *

><p>Wednesday morning arrived, bringing with it hail and rain that lashed at the window in Kurt's room and brought Finn and Blaine out of their fitful slumbers. Whilst Blaine had eaten most of Carole's meal, and Finn had practically inhaled his, neither could sleep easy knowing Kurt was only just hanging on in the bed between them.<p>

"Finn?" Blaine whispered, not wanting to destroy the silence that rested upon the room, "What time are the others coming this afternoon?"

"Probably around 4 or 5ish. We've been rehearsing like hell to get it ready, Mr Shue's really pulling all the stops. Kurt might've left us in body, but he he's still part of the family."

Blaine smiled tiredly and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, he's always talking about Mercedes or Quinn or the latest drama to surround you guys. He misses you all, I can tell."

"We miss him too."

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly for Blaine. Only nurses' visits broke the day up so he spent the rest of his time staring at Kurt and wondering which deity above them had something against him. Soon enough however half past four came and with it a group of teenagers anxious to see their missing friend and injured friends.<p>

A low humming started from the boys in the uniforms; it appeared the mix of Warblers and New Directioners would be performing a cappella. The high soprano voice of Rachel Berry carried above the rest, and Blaine knew tears would already be leaking out of her eyes.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>_

Finn took over Rachel, singing for his brother, and his voice blended perfectly with those of Mercedes, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David - Kurt's closest friends.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<p>

The whole group sang as one for their friend and brother, many shamelessly crying and wrapping arms around each other.

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you _

Once the group had finished Wes and David ran forward to Blaine, who when enveloped into their hug sobbed truly for the first time in days. Mercedes walked forward and stroked Kurt's face, avoiding the many cuts and bruises that lingered there still. The others watched silently at the bittersweet scene in front of them. On the one hand it showed a unity of friends all rallying to support one of their own, yet at the same time no one could forget the reason why Kurt was lying comatose and unresponsive in the bed.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt floated on, oblivious to the scene playing out at his bedside. He arrived in a mysteriously familiar-looking room, and he jumped when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in nearly 10 years: the voice of his mother.<em>

"_Mom, is that you?"_

"_Kurt sweetie, this place isn't for you. You can't stay here yet." His mother wrapped her arms around him as he cried onto her shoulder._

"_But mom, back home I'm hated. Please mom, it hurt so badly, please!"_

"_Honey, I know it hurts. You can float a little while more but then you must go. Back at home you have Blaine, and Burt and even Carole and Finn. I'm so proud of you sweetie, never forget that. Karofsky will get what is coming to him, I promise you that." Elizabeth Hummel cried along with her son, wishing that they had met under different, more peaceful circumstances. "Kurt you will forever be changed by this and nothing will change that, just like you were changed by my death. Just stick by your beliefs and Blaine and Burt and your friends will help you get back on track."_

_Kurt nodded once into his mother's shoulder, never wanting to let go._

* * *

><p>And so the pattern was set: Blaine never leaving his side, Kurt remained unresponsive for days, his friends and family visiting regularly. But everyone was starting to worry; the longer he was in his coma the less likely he was to make it back out.<p>

Blaine finally cracked two weeks to the day after Kurt was attacked. Barely eating or sleeping for two weeks had damaged his body and mind greatly, and as he stood to stretch his legs they buckled, his eyes rolling up into his head as Finn leapt forward to catch him, shouting for a doctor.

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine felt when regaining consciousness was someone feeling his wrist for his pulse. He groaned quietly as his body ached all over. What had happened?<p>

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me?" The worried voices of Finn, Burt and Doctor Mauswell came at his ears through what sounded like a long tunnel. All he wanted to do was sink back into the blackness but he knew it would do nobody any good if he did.

"Blaine man, _come on_!" Finn was panicking; Blaine had been out for over twenty minutes now. Was he going to become like Kurt?

Just as Finn was about to enter a full-blown panic attack Blaine opened his eyes a crack, enough to realise he was lying in a hospital bed. He groaned again, louder this time, and tried to sit up, only to be overcome with a wave of dizziness, and he swayed dangerously. Burt caught him and looked worriedly at Doctor Mauswell.

"Woah there Blaine, lie down!" Doctor Mauswell eased him back down the bed.

"What happened?" Blaine rasped and he gestured for Finn to pass him a glass of water.

"I don't know dude, you stood up and just want splat! If I hadn't have caught you then you could've hit your head or something." Finn replied, peering at Blaine like a biologist would examine a new specimen.

"I-" Blaine curled up as he was hit with another wave of dizziness and nausea. As it passed he looked up at Doctor Mauswell.

"It appears the strain you've been putting on yourself for the last two weeks has finally taken its toll on your body." The doctor told Blaine, before looking at Burt. "I understand he doesn't want to leave Kurt, so as long as he sleeps more than six hours in a 24-hour period and has two of Carole's home cooked meals a day he can stay at the hospital. I can keep watch over him here then too."

Blaine looked up gratefully at the doctor before trying to get off the bed. As he stood he swayed again, so Finn wrapped his strong arms around Blaine's shoulders before walking back towards Kurt's room.


	5. Nothing's Real But Love

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've had a couple of major exams, and a bad week in general, so I just haven't had time to upload! Now I don't have exams until May (I hope!) so I should be back to regular updates soon I've had so many alerts and favourites on this, but please, show me some love with the reviews! This chapter made my cry, again, I just love Blaine and Kurt.**

Chapter 5 – Nothing's Real But Love

Burt and Carole flashed their security passes at the cops outside Kurt's room as they walked in. The room had changed over the last two weeks, going from a bland hospital room to a room filled with candy, flowers, presents and Blaine's home comforts. He left the room only to shower and stretch his legs, but never venturing off the floor. After collapsing in front of Finn the day before Blaine had been resting in a comfy chair next to Kurt's bed, dozing off and on, spending the time in between each nap singing softly to Kurt.

When Burt and Carole entered the room Blaine was sleeping, his hand resting on Kurt's. Carole sighed softly at seeing the two boys she considered sons so damaged yet looking so peaceful together. Kurt had yet to wake up or even move, and it was becoming less likely by the day that he would.

"Carole honey," Burt whispered to his wife not wishing to disturb the sleeping Blaine, "Do you honestly believe Kurt will wake up?"

Carole, as an ER nurse knew that the chances were becoming slimmer yet she did not tell her husband that. "I believe that Kurt just needs to rest and reset. He's strong, he's a fighter and you listen to me Burt, he _will_ wake up."#

* * *

><p>Blaine slept through Burt and Carole's visit, only waking as the nurse entered for nine o'clock observations. He watched the nurse absently, stroking Kurt's hair and whispering sweet nothings into his ear like a cheesy old movie. Blaine looked over at the pictures and presents that adorned every flat surface, focusing on his favourite of him and Kurt during a Sunday afternoon picnic at the park with the New Directions. He didn't know who had brought it, or who had even taken the photo (probably Mike, he thought) but it was of just he and Kurt lying on a blanket watching the clouds. His arm was around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt's head rested on his chest, their hands entwined.<p>

He didn't know what had brought it on but suddenly he was crying, soft, gentle sobs with tears that slid silently down his cheeks.

"Kurt, I love you. I don't think I ever could have told you that enough. You were hurt your whole life by people who didn't realise how special you were, and I didn't tell you enough times that I love you. Present tense, _love_, because I will never give up hope that you will wake up and come back to me. Please Kurt, come back to me. I love you so much."

With that he gave Kurt a gentle kiss on his forehead and curled back up to wait out the night. He knew he needed to rest to stop him from collapsing again but his mind was too busy to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was floating again, but this time he had purpose, a reason. Waking up was not an option anymore, it was a necessity. His mom had been amazing to speak to, but he knew as much as he wished to stay in that warm place he belonged back on earth, back with Blaine, Burt, Finn and his new mom, Carole. Kurt was many things, but he was not a coward. He would not hide from the truth anymore. He needed to confront his situation instead of fearing it like he had been doing.<em>

_He was getting closer to the – surface? He didn't know what it was, but he could smell his anticipation in the air. He was nearly there, just a little bit more, and-_

* * *

><p>A movement caught the corner of Blaine's eye. He turned expecting to see the window open and letting in a breeze (although why the window would be open on a stormy day did not pass through his somewhat frazzled mind) when he saw the movement again. And again. Kurt's fingers were twitching, just a tiny bit, but after nearly three long weeks of constant worry and despair over the love of his life this was like their first time all over again. Blaine lent forward in anticipation, silently praying that Kurt was in fact waking up, not having some sort of fit.<p>

_Something has changed within me  
>Something is not the same<em>_  
><em>_I'm through with playing by the rules__  
><em>_Of someone else's game__  
><em>_Too late for second-guessing__  
><em>_Too late to go back to sleep__  
><em>_It's time to trust my instinct  
><em>_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try__defying gravity__  
><em>_I think I'll try__defying gravity__  
><em>_And you can't pull me down!_

He didn't know where the song came from inside him, or indeed how he knew the lyrics, but Blaine once again found himself singing to Kurt.

_I'm through accepting limits  
>''cause someone says they're so<em>_  
><em>_Some things I cannot change  
>But till I try, I'll never know!<em>_  
><em>_Too long I've been afraid of__  
><em>_Losing love I guess I've lost__  
><em>_Well, if that's love  
>It comes at much too high a cost!<br>I'd sooner buy__Defying gravity__  
><em>_Kiss me goodbye__  
><em>_I'm defying gravity__  
><em>_And you can't pull me down__  
><em>

Kurt's hand moved this time, and Blaine stood up. He was glad the Hummels had gone home to rest. He was rarely selfish but he wanted Kurt to himself for the first time in nearly three weeks. A tear slipped down his face as he watched his beloved struggle to wake up.

"Kurt? Kurt baby, wake up. For me, wake up!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's moving hand and stroked his face, most of which was covered in half-healed cuts and still-nasty bruises.

A low groan came from Kurt. It was completely unlike Kurt in any way to make such a noise, yet Blaine found it the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in that moment.

"Come on Kurt! Just open those eyelids, just for a second. I just want to see those fabulous eyes of yours again!"

"Mmphh" Kurt was trying to reply, his throat parched and dry after not drinking for three weeks. "Blaine?" Kurt groggily opened his eyes a crack letting them adjust to the sudden light. "Blaine? Where am I?" He panicked, not recognising his surroundings.

Blaine leant over to Kurt and kissed him with a passion rarely seen in public by the boys. As he pulled back from Kurt he handed him a glass of water and began to explain, although he didn't really know where to start.

"Kurt baby, you're in the hospital. You have been in a coma for three weeks now sweetie, don't you remember being- attacked?" Blaine thought it best not to mention the rape at the moment as Kurt already had a lot to cope with.

A look of dawning comprehension passed across the paler boy's face as he vaguely remembered being grabbed from behind in his own dorm room. "I- oh God Blaine, you look awful!" Kurt scolded him – he was definitely getting better, even he was falling asleep as he spoke. "What did you do? Not leave the hospital once?" He trailed off as his eyelids fluttered shut, falling back to sleep not five minutes after he had woken up.

Blaine chuckled lightly as he kissed Kurt's forehead, "Something like that, yeah."

* * *

><p>After alerting Doctor Mauswell of Kurt's awakening, Blaine rang Burt and Carole, and then sent a mass text message to the rest of the Warblers and New Directions, not caring that it was nearly two thirty in the morning. Almost instantly he received messages from Finn, Wes, David and Mercedes, none of them sleeping well since Kurt had been admitted to the hospital.<p>

He knew the hard work was only just beginning; there was physical and emotional therapy to go through, along with the manhunt for Karofsky and consequently his trial. He couldn't believe that Karofsky hadn't been found yet, but the police guards outside Kurt's door reminded him of the fact each time he left to stretch his legs.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, and a smile lit up his face. He couldn't believe his beautiful Kurt had woken up. He was still battered and severely damaged, but he had woken up all the same.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Burt strode over to Blaine as his eyes gave him the once over to check he had been taking care of himself, before looking at his baby boy. Kurt laid still and sleeping in the hospital bed. Kurt's skeletal frame was pale against the dark blue of the bed sheets and in the right lights the bruises that were still on his face looked almost black.

Burt leant over Kurt, whispering in his ear that he was so proud of him. Carole walked over to Blaine who was sat in his chair gazing at the scene before him, noticing the smile had slipped off his face only to be replaced by an expression of distress

"Blaine?" She asked, kneeling in front of him, "Blaine, are you okay?"

Blaine looked up are her, his eyes full of tears threatening to fall. "I- No." He choked out and his breath caught in his chest. He struggled to breathe for only a few seconds before Carole realised he was having a panic attack, and using he nursing knowledge she knew it would be a bad one because of the situation.

"Blaine! Blaine, come on, snap out of it!" Finn had entered the room to see his mom shaking Blaine's shoulders and the curly-haired teen struggling to breathe, blaming himself Finn knew for what happened to Kurt.

"Burt? What's happening? He said Kurt had woken up." Finn was utterly confused. Why was Blaine not breathing, and why was Kurt asleep?

"I don't know Finn, I think Blaine is having a panic attack or something, let your mom do her stuff He'll be fine. Kurt did wake up, but he's exhausted physically and mentally, so he went back to sleep. He's just sleeping though now Finn I promise."

As Burt was speaking Carole had managed to maneuver Blaine onto her lap, where she was encouraging him to breathe properly again. He responded slowly at first, but after a while his breathing had returned to normal and he looked down embarrassed and ashamed at the show of weakness. It was his boyfriend who deserved the attention, not him.

"'M sorry." He mumbled.

"It's not your fault Blaine, any of this. You need to believe that. If Kurt's gonna heal right then you need to be right beside him, not blaming yourself."

Blaine looked up at Burt with wonder in his eyes. His father had always told everything was his fault because he was gay, as if he had a choice to be gay or not. Burt placed his arm around Blaine's shoulders, feeling how thin he truly was compared to that first night in the hospital.

"Come on, let's order some food up here. I have a feeling we'll be here a while."

* * *

><p>Finally normal visiting hours came, and Kurt was still sleeping when the first of several heads popped around the door to his room after showing their security passes to the guards. Wes saw Blaine sleeping in the chair, and motioned to the rest of the Warblers to come in quietly. One by one they entered, and after standing in formation began to hum a soft melody. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick stepped forward together, hands interlinked in a show of unity.<p>

_Take all my viscous words and turn them into something good  
>Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood<br>Take all my prized possessions and leave only what I need  
>Take all my pieces of doubt and let me be what's underneath<em>

Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway  
>Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway<p>

We all have excuses why living in fear something in us dies  
>Like a bird with broken wings, it's not how high he flies but the song he sings<p>

Blaine woke up to the Warbler surrounding him and Kurt, the latter sleeping soundly in his bed. Thad looked over at him and smiled gently, still singing.

_Courage is when you're afraid but you keep on moving anyway  
>Courage is when you're in pain but you keep on living anyway<br>keep on living anyway_

_It's not how many times you've been knocked down_  
><em>It's how many times you get back up<em>

_Courage is when you've lost your way but you found your strength anyway_  
><em>Courage is when you're afraid<em>  
><em>Courage is when it all seems grey<em>  
><em>Courage is when you make a change and you keep on living anyway<em>

_You keep on moving anyway_  
><em>You keep on giving anyway<em>  
><em>You keep on loving anyway<em>

The boys finished singing as Kurt woke up, Blaine moving straight to his side.

"You guys… are the best." Kurt whispered nearly silently as he smiled tiredly up at them. "Thank you."


	6. Cry Me Out

**Umm.. yeah. So Glee comes back on this Thursday for those unlucky enough to live in the UK unless you're naughty like me and watch it on the internet early!) and I really wanted to get this one out there before that. I'd just like to say thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites and alerts, but just keep reviewing! Reviews are like tiny little specks of fair dust to me! It's been a hard week and as I'm writing this it's only Monday night, go help me, so I'm not sure when I can get the next one out, sorry! The perils of being a teenage girl with major issues I guess. This chapter's a bit heavy, and hard to write. I originally had Kurt not being as scared, but the little voice inside my head that sounds strangely like Darren Criss (not even joking here) told me to do it like this, making over six pages on Word… review and lemme know how it worked out please! Wow, so one looooong AN later, here's the chapter!**

Chapter Six – Cry Me Out

_Kurt slammed into the wall as Karofsky yanked down his white jeans and silk boxer shorts. He froze as he felt Karofsky's member line up against his entrance, before eliciting a high-pitched scream as he thrust into him-_

Kurt screamed a high-pitched wail into the almost-silent hospital room, waking Blaine instantly.

"Kurt!" Blaine wrapped him arms around his love, pretending not to notice when Kurt flinched at the physical contact. It was the third time that night that Blaine had been woken because of Kurt's nightmares. Kurt was having a tough first night of real sleep instead of being unconscious, and the only person that could calm him was Blaine. Kurt had had a panic attack when Doctor Mauswell came in the first time, and the attack had only been prevented when a male nurse had entered after the second nightmare due to Blaine's hastily-whispered reassurances.

"Kurt baby, it's okay, I'm here and you're safe. No-one's gonna hurt you here." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly while Kurt cried onto his dampening shoulder. Kurt had yet to say a word since his whispered 'thank you' after the Warblers' impromptu performance the day before. Kurt's injuries prevented Blaine from comforting Kurt how he wanted to but he would rather Kurt heal well than for Blaine to mess that up.

* * *

><p>Burt entered Kurt's room to find him asleep on Blaine. The curly haired boy looked up at the noise, never stopping stroking Kurt's hair.<p>

"He just got to sleep, it was a bad night." Blaine explained quietly as he did not want Kurt to wake up again, "he seemed to be scared of any men other than me. I don't know how he'll react to you, and he hasn't said a word since the warblers performed either, not even to me."

Nodding his head Burt went and sat on the chair on the opposite side of the bed to Blaine's vacated one. He was worried about his son; after years of bullying and endless bad luck (the exception being Blaine and glee club, of course) it seemed Kurt had finally cracked. Burt would do anything to help fix his son, starting with inviting Blaine to live with them when they weren't at Dalton.

"Kid, I have something to ask you."

Blaine looked up questioningly at Burt, still stroking Kurt's hair.

"We – Carole, Finn and I – were thinking about when Kurt is released from hospital. We know it won't be for a long time yet, but we were wondering if you'd come and live with us when he is."

Blaine was shocked. No one had ever seemed to want him to live with them before, his relatives only putting up with him because of the large amounts of cash Charles Anderson paid them.

"Really? I mean, I'm nearly seventeen, I can get a place of my own."

Burt shifted in his seat, thinking before he replied, "Yes, really, Blaine. I've seen how Kurt is with you, and now it seems as you're the only one who can really comfort him. I know your family isn't good to you, but we were hoping you could kind of adopt us as your substitute family. You're like a son to Carole and I, and another brother to Finn. There's no way you'll be living on your own."

Blaine blinked furiously trying to rein back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Thank you Burt, you don't know what it means to me."

Burt smiled sadly before turning to topic back to the most recent Buckeyes game.

* * *

><p>As Blaine returned from his latest trip to the bathroom he saw Kurt beginning to wake up. He knew Kurt wasn't ready to even speak about his traumatic experience to Blaine, let alone a room of most likely male police officers, and he respected that. If Kurt wasn't ready to talk, Blaine wouldn't push him. Instead he began to sing, softly at first as so not to startle Kurt.<p>

_All night staring at the ceiling  
>counting for minutes I've been feeling this way<br>So far away and so alone_

_But you know it's alright_  
><em>I came to my senses<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time<em>  
><em>Yeah, you know I'm right here<em>  
><em>I'm not losing you this time<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
><em>I've fallen harder than a landslide<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>

_There's no taking back_  
><em>what we've got's too strong,<em>  
><em>we've had each other's back for too long<em>  
><em>There's no breaking up this time<em>  
><em>And you know it's okay, I came to my senses<em>  
><em>Letting go of my defenses<em>  
><em>There's no way I'm giving up this time<em>

_And I'm all in, nothing left to hide_  
><em>I've fallen harder than a landslide<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>

_I want it, I want it, I want it_  
><em>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>  
><em>I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah<em>

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>  
><em>And I'm all in, nothing left to hide<em>  
><em>I've fallen harder than a landslide<em>  
><em>I spent a week away from you last night<em>  
><em>And now I'm calling, calling out your name<em>  
><em>Even if I lose the game, I'm all in<em>  
><em>I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>  
><em>Yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life<em>

Kurt had been watching the figure in the chair warily at first until he recognised the voice; it was Blaine, his Blaine, and the Blaine he knew had not left the hospital floor _once_ since he had been here. He could vaguely recall Blaine telling him something about a coma, but the last thing he could remember was Karofsky- no, he would not think about that. As long as he didn't think about it, and didn't talk to anyone but Blaine, he was safe from anyone who would ever try to hurt him again. He didn't know what the future held for him – heck, he didn't know what tomorrow held for him, but he hoped Blaine would be there every step of the way.

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt whispered from his place in Blaine's arms. It had taken them a while for Kurt to be comfortable but the doctors knew that Blaine was the only one Kurt would speak a word to; he was even refusing to talk to Burt. "Blaine, how long have I been here?"<p>

Blaine looked up from the book he was reading on his Kindle. He had honestly thought Kurt had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep. "You've been here three weeks and about two days now. You scared me so much, you know that? Kurt, I love you, and seeing you just lying there… it broke my heart. I didn't eat or sleep for days. I had to watch over you and protect you like I failed to do at Dalton." Blaine trailed off as he swallowed a lump in his throat, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt yawned tiredly and then whimpered as his injuries stretched. Although he had been in the hospital for three weeks his injuries were taking longer than hoped to heal. He refused to let the male doctors near him, at least for now, and the only female doctor on the ICU ward wasn't due back from her holiday until the next day.

"Thank you Blaine. I love you too, I'm so sorry. I- It hurt so bad." He whispered the end part so quietly Blaine had to strain his ears to hear it.

"Shhh," Blaine comforted his beloved, "just get some sleep. I promise I'll be here when you wake up. I won't leave until you force me to."

* * *

><p>Burt observed the sleeping boys in the hospital room, Kurt deathly pale and battered in the bed and Blaine, his hair curly and wearing his reading glasses curled up and the comfy chair brought in for him by the hospital staff. He didn't know what he would do without Blaine right now; Kurt wouldn't talk to anyone else, and he was scared stiff of any men – all except for Blaine. He was just thankful that Blaine was capable enough to work through the catch-up material the dean of Dalton had brought on his last visit. Blaine had obtained permission to remain home with Kurt until he was comfortable enough with everyone else, and only then would Blaine return to Dalton, hopefully with Kurt not far behind.<p>

A single muscly arm wrapped around his shoulders and he turned slightly to see Finn looking in the direction that Burt had previously been looking, a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"It's amazing," the quarterback commented, "that even after everything they've been through they can each still manage to love each other like that."

The Hummel elder nodded his agreement to to Finn's first statement, before questioning him on his second.

"Well Blaine told me that the reason he came to Dalton was like Kurt; he was bullied out of his old school. He got beaten up by some jocks at a Sadie Hawkins dance just for being gay."

"Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because he didn't think it was important. He's been going crazy in there, he's so scared of Karofsky coming back to finish the job, but he won't say anything. He's devoted to giving Kurt the best care possible. I've never seen anything like it. They've come through so much together."

Once again Burt was shocked at how deep the normally simple Finn was being. Or had everyone else just been blind? Blaine was a kid, he reminded himself, and he didn't have a true family. Well Burt Hummel was a man who stood up for what he believed in, and he was going to fix Blaine's family issues once and for all.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was normally very protective of her glee club, but when it came to Kurt she had always had a soft spot for the diva. This was the reason she found herself in the lounge area of her boyfriend Finn's home with the Warblers and he rest of New Directions two mornings after Kurt had woken up. As she looked around the assembled crowd one of the Warblers – <em>David, she remembered<em> – stood up.

"As we all know Kurt woke up on early on Wednesday morning-" David was cut off as cheering filled the room, and he shamelessly joined in. They had had little to be happy about recently, but after nearly ten minutes enough was enough. He held up his hands, laughing all the while, and continued his speech. "Anyway, we can't all go and see Kurt, especially the boys. Blaine has texted me to warn us that Kurt isn't speaking except to Blaine, and he is terrified of any and all males. This means that any performances will have to not only be low-key because of the media still camped out there, but any people we want leading will have to be female."

Muttering broke out around the group of teenagers at the news, while the girls in New Directions put their heads together to form a plan.

Quinn nodded once more before clearing her throat to catch the attention of the rest of the group.

"We have an idea. Well you know Kurt loves Disney? We remembered his all-time favourite movie… Aladdin."

* * *

><p>Four days after Kurt had woken up and the bruises on his face had finally decided to begin to heal. The minor scrapes had more or less disappeared, but there was still a nasty gash on his cheek, not to mention the broken bones or two stab wounds – Blaine hadn't found it in himself to bring Kurt a mirror during the short periods of time he was awake, and there was no way he was going to mention the rape either. He didn't want to push Kurt because he knew he was the only one Kurt trusted at the moment. It was during one of Kurt's 'awake' times when Blaine first heard the low hums that could only belong to the Warblers. The normally strong voice of Noah Puckerman started singing softly as they flashed their passes to the interested security guards outside of Blaine's door.<p>

_I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<em>

_I can open your eyes_  
><em>Take you wonder by wonder<em>  
><em>Over, sideways and under<em>  
><em>On a magic carpet ride<em>

_A whole new world_  
><em>A new fantastic point of view<em>  
><em>No one to tell us no<em>  
><em>Or where to go<em>  
><em>Or say we're only dreaming<em>

Kurt trembled slightly at the invasion of his room, but when the familiar voice of Rachel Berry filled the room he knew that there was nothing to be afraid of in this large group. He might not yet be ready to speak, but he didn't have to be as terrified around his- _friends._

_A whole new world  
>A dazzling place I never knew<br>But when I'm way up here  
>It's crystal clear<br>That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<em>

_Unbelievable sights_  
><em>Indescribable feeling<em>  
><em>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<em>  
><em>Through an endless diamond sky<em>

_A whole new world_  
><em>Don't you dare close your eyes<em>  
><em>A hundred thousand things to see<em>  
><em>Hold your breath - it gets better<em>  
><em>I'm like a shooting star<em>  
><em>I've come so far<em>  
><em>I can't go back to where I used to be<em>

The group spread out thinly around the room to show Kurt they truly meant no harm, and as he relaxed the smile on all of his friends' faces grew.

_A whole new world  
>Every turn a surprise<br>With new horizons to pursue  
>Every moment red-letter<br>I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_  
><em>That's where we'll be<em>  
><em>A thrilling chase<em>  
><em>A wondrous place<em>  
><em>For you and me<em>

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair as tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. His friends had really put their all into helping his boyfriend, and he was so glad that even though he had an awful family he and Kurt had friends like these. There would be time for worry, panic and having to comfort Kurt in the future, but right now the couple could just revel in the fact that they weren't alone.


	7. Any Other World

**I seriously didn't believe people would like my writing style that much! Thank you, that'll show my stupid English teacher. She gave me a D! The lowest grade I've ever gotten was an A before that I love all your reviews; they make me cry when I read them! Sakura12 there's a reason for that and it'll be coming in a few chapters' time. I have some sort of idea as to where this story is going, but I need you to tell me something – should Karofsky come back? I need to work out how he'll be caught and I can see him trying to hurt maybe Blaine to crush Kurt, and the police guards catching him? I dunno, it was just an idea. I'm posting this after watching the Yes/No episode of Glee for about the tenth time – BLAINE WAS WET, IN A SWIMMING POOL! You have no idea how much that made me squeal! I'm so sorry about how late this is, I've been redecorating my bedroom and I lost my laptop for a week :'( I promise that I'll get the next one up soon, I only have a week until February Holidays so expect a couple then!**

Chapter Seven – Any Other World

A week had passed since Kurt had woken up and Blaine had yet to leave the hospital. Kurt still shook around men, and refused to talk to anyone but Blaine. The police guards at the door were pushing for Kurt to make a statement but both Blaine and Burt refused to allow it. The manhunt for Karofsky was on-going, and warnings issued about the rapist periodically on the news channels – something Blaine would not let Kurt watch.

The pale boy's bruises were finally healing, as were the more minor cuts and scrapes. The stab wounds to his abdomen were beginning to heal too but at a much slower rate. It was after one of his dressing changes by a _female_ nurse that Kurt found himself awake but Blaine asleep for the first time since being admitted to the hospital.

Kurt didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't physically go anywhere, but why were his boyfriend and father restricting his TV access, and why were there police guards outside his door? He knew something had happened in his room at Dalton, something bad, but he had yet to work out the full extent of his trauma. The terrifying dreams he experienced vanished as he woke up, leaving only a sobbing mess of a teenage boy on the bed crying over an experience he couldn't even remember fully.

Blaine normally put the movies they watched together on the TV – Kurt had never even touched the remote. The countertenor picked up the TV remote; even after nearly four weeks without his iPhone, laptop or his own TV set he easily figured out how to work it. He figured that after being locked up for four weeks he should catch up with the outside world, an action he would come to regret less than five minutes after doing it.

The news reader's voice that carried from the tinny TV speakers into the room was quiet enough not to wake up Blaine but still loud enough for Kurt to hear exactly what was being broadcasted to the nation.

"And onto more serious news, here's Sarah." The anchor man announced the presenter and the camera switched scenes to a school that looked hauntingly like Dalton…

"Nearly four weeks to the day after a student here at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, was brutally attacked, beaten and raped-"

Kurt's breath caught alarmingly fast in his lungs. He couldn't move or breathe while his thoughts and memories whirled around his mind's eye. As his heart rate monitor beeped furiously Doctor Mauswell ran into the room, slamming the door open and waking Blaine. The curly haired boy too one look at where Kurt's glasz eyes were staring but not seeing and pushed past the nurses that were crowded into the room.

"Kurt, Kurt, listen to me! You're safe, you're at the hospital, that monster can't get you here. It's me, Blaine, remember?" Blaine pulled the almost catatonic Kurt onto his lap, wary of his injuries. He rubbed Kurt's back and laid gently kisses all over his face as the teen calmed down enough to breathe. However with the breathing came the sobs, loud, harsh ones that ripped through Kurt's throat. Any thoughts of Kurt just not remembering the incident had disappeared along with his boyfriend's innocence. Noting that Kurt was shaking with fear at the large crowd in his room Blaine gestured to Doctor Mauswell that he would speak to him later, and would he please ring Burt or Finn. While Kurt had yet to speak to his father or stepbrother they were the only other people Kurt visibly relaxed around.

As Kurt's sobs subsided Blaine decided he would have to talk to Kurt; it would do him no good to keep all of his emotions bottled up inside waiting for the next explosion.

"Kurt?" He asked timidly, "baby, speak to me. What did you remember?"

"He- he grabbed me, and hit me."

Blaine realised that this may be the only time Kurt would want to speak about this and set up the video camera on his iPhone to record the whole thing.

"And then what sweetie?"

"I tried to fight back Blaine! I did, but he was too big."

Kurt looked up at Blaine before curling into his chest for comfort.

"He hit me, a lot. I didn't see his face until after, but I'd pretty much guessed who it was that hated me that much. He beat me a lot, I can't remember exactly what he did, but I whacked my head on something and passed out. When I woke up he was pulling- oh God Blaine, he was pulling my jeans off!"

The small countertenor shook hard in Blaine's arms while he continued his story.

"He unzipped his own pants and I could feel something against my legs. He s-stuck a f-finger in me and I screamed. I-I think I passed out then."

Blaine pressed a kiss against Kurt's hair, tears streaming silently down both of their faces.

"Kurt sweetheart, I am so, so proud of you."

He clicked the camera off and rubbed Kurt's back until he fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later and Blaine was stood outside Kurt's room with Finn and Burt showing the recording of Kurt's memory to the police. He copied the file and sent it to the guard's phone so that it could be used as Kurt's statement.<p>

"Thank you Mr Anderson." The guard nodded once.

Blaine turned to go back into Kurt's room, where he was followed by Burt.

The elder man dropped heavily into a chair at Kurt's bedside while Blaine resumed his previous position of lying propped up by a pillow next to Kurt, school work on his lap.

"Blaine," Burt started, "I just wanted to thank you. Not many would have stuck by him after everything he's been through. I know this must bring up memories for you."

"Mr- Burt, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love Kurt so much, he's my everything." A lonely tear slid down Blaine's hollow cheek. The four weeks spent in the hospital had not been kind to him, something Burt noted with a hint of worry. He couldn't help but think of Blaine as one of his own, but even under the watch of the doctors Blaine barely ate or slept, instead watching over Kurt, and it was scaring Burt.

"Kid, why don't you go to the cafeteria and eat something? You look like death warmed over."

Blaine looked up from a set of conjugated French verbs that he was memorizing.

"I'm not really hungry. The memories do this to me; anything I try to eat just comes back up."

Kurt's father narrowed his eyes, "Can't the doctors give you something to stop the nausea?"

"Don't know, never asked. My parents don't have the time nor the inclination-" Blaine stopped once he realised he'd said too much.

"WHAT?" Burt half yelled, half whispered. "Come on, once Carole gets here I'll take you over to Doctor Mauswell. You need to eat."

Once again Blaine choked up and looked down to his French work in embarrassment.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to a warm hand on his forehead and another checking his pulse. Groaning softly he opened his eyes, before flinching as the blurred face of Doctor Mauswell came into view.<p>

Blaine stroked Kurt's hand to remind him he was safe, locking eyes with the terrified teen and not breaking eye contact until the physical examination was over.

As the doctor cleared his throat all eyes in the room – Kurt's, Blaine's, Finn's, Burt's, Carole's and for some reason Rachel's – snapped to his face.

"It appears Kurt that many of the smaller cuts and bruises have finally healed; your ribs are healing nicely, as are you shoulder blade and hip. However the stab wounds have become infected – I'll prescribe you a set of antibiotics to combat that."

Burt shook hands with the doctor before motioning to speak with him outside.

"What about the, you know, rape?"

"Well, it seems to be healing alright but the constant tension in his body isn't helping. Normally I would follow hospital regulations and send a therapist in but I think that could destroy everything we have done; he is making progress emotionally speaking, slowly but surely, especially with the help of Blaine."

Burt smiled sadly, "Any idea of when he can get out of here?"

"Again normally it would be around a week or two, but with the manhunt and Karofsky still at large the police feel it would be safer to keep him here. At least if – God forbid – Karofsky comes back Kurt can have immediate medical attention. I won't lie to you Burt, Kurt isn't out of the woods yet. I didn't want to scare the teens in there but Kurt's condition is worse than it seems, and the infection isn't helping. Prepare yourself for a nasty fever in the least. I'm sorry, I'm doing everything I can."

Burt nodded solemnly and turned back into his son's hospital room to find Rachel softly singing a lullaby to a sleeping Kurt and Blaine, her hand wrapped tightly in Finn's. _Huh_, Burt thought, _I guess Kurt really does have true friends. _He had heard Kurt's stories about Rachel, but Burt knew deep down she was Kurt's second best friend, after Blaine of course.


	8. Not Alone

**Ummm… wow. I love all your reviews! **Yesiamstragegetoverit** don't worry, I love them too! I get so many alerts and favourites one this, and I'm not one to beg, but where's the review love? This is a kind of therapy fic and I need your reviews please - that being said, thanks to all those who do review, it's greatly appreciated :D This made me cry again, Blaine+Kurt=crying me!**

Chapter Eight – Not Alone

"…_Dave Karofsky was last seen nine days ago at a gas station just outside of Westerville, Ohio. The public is reminded to ring the hotline if he is sighted, and DO NOT APPROACH. This man is armed and dangerous."_

The jock smirked as he switched the radio off; no one would find him here. He just needed to plan his next move, then the fag would be dead and he'd be out of the country faster than the cops could catch up with him.

* * *

><p>Kurt jolted awake as the latest nightmare left tears streaming down his face and tears wracking his broken body. Blaine slept on in the chair next to him and Kurt was loathed to wake him; Blaine had barely slept in nearly a month.<p>

A passing nurse heard his sobbing and entered the room slowly. It was well known to the doctors and nurses on the ward that Kurt wouldn't speak to anyone but his curly-haired boyfriend, so the nurse simply gave him a tissue and refreshed his IV bags before leaving with a sympathetic smile on her face.

Blaine shifted and mumbled in his sleep before rolling over and opening his eyes sleepily to look at Kurt. Seeing the tear tracks he didn't say anything, simply rubbing his boyfriend's hand until he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"…His superficial injuries have healed, but we're worried ab…"<p>

…

"…want to help but I don't know what to do…"

…

_Kurt was drifting again, not as deep as last time, but he felt no pain or fear in this place. He knew being here would worry everyone, his dad, Carole, Blaine, but he couldn't bring himself to surface. The last nightmare had been the worst yet. Kurt just wanted to escape the pain and retreated into his mind._

…

"…isn't he waking? I'm scared mom…"

…

"two days? But he woke up Sanny, Lord Tubbing…"

…

_A sharp pain jabbed at Kurt's side – that wasn't right, he wasn't meant to feel pain here._

…

"…infection in his stab wound…"

…

_The pain continued, and then peaked, forcing Kurt out of the floating place._

* * *

><p>"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH"<p>

Blaine sat up immediately, all signs of fatigue wiped from his eyes.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was tossing and turning in his bed, aggravating the already-worsened wound in his side. Blaine shook Burt awake before trying to comfort Kurt. Burt pressed the emergency button to call the doctor in as he watched his son writhe in pain.

The curly-haired boy had tears streaming down his face from watching his boyfriend in so much obvious pain. Kurt had fallen back into his coma the last two days due to his infected side and weakened body, aided by the painkillers and drugs the hospital had given him. But now Blaine could feel the heat from his boyfriend's fever radiating off Kurt's skin, and his face was twisted in pain.

"DOCTOR!"

Doctor Mauswell rushed in with a team of nurses behind him. He ignored Kurt's flinching and ordered the nurses to restrain Kurt so he could take a look at his side. He took one glance and sent Burt and Blaine out of the room with a worried expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"Burt?"<p>

The older man looked up, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yeah kid?"

"Will he be okay? This isn't fair."

"I don't know if he'll be okay, but he's a fighter." Burt sighed heavily before continuing, "Kurt's never had it easy. His mom died when he was eight, I had my heart attack, he's always been bullied for being gay and now this. But you're right, it isn't fair. What did he do wrong, eh?"

More tears slid down Blaine's face, illuminating his ghost-like pallor. "Me and Kurt, we're both tough. I'll help him Burt, I promise."

"I know kid, I know."

* * *

><p>An hour later Blaine re-entered Kurt's room behind Burt and Carole, who had finished her shift as a nurse in the ER. The Doctor had just finished applying a new bandage to Kurt's wound and turned to Burt wearing a serious expression on his lined face.<p>

"Mr Hummel, I told you to prepare yourself for a nasty fever, and unfortunately it appears Kurt's is one of the worst I've seen. The infection has caused his temperature to rise to over 104 degrees, which is causing severe hallucinations involving Karofsky. I'm sure I don't need to explain to you that this is likely to be extremely distressing to Kurt, and so we've placed him once again under a medically induced coma. I'm so sorry."

Blaine gasped and gripped Carole's arm tightly.

"He'll be okay?"

The Doctor studied Kurt's fever-flushed face carefully before he replied.

"Most likely. It seems his body is struggling to handle the stress, and the sooner Karofsky gets caught the better."

Burt laughed darkly, "He better hope the police reach him before I do. He might be your next patient otherwise."

* * *

><p>The steady being noise of Kurt's heart monitor was loud in Blaine's ears as he watched over his beloved; not once in nearly five weeks had he left the hospital, and it was obvious with just one look to the dark-haired boy's face. His skin was pale and gaunt, his eyes bright with concern. He was thin and rugged from not eating much, and although he was clean from showering regularly he had a few days' worth of stubble that he couldn't find the energy to shave off.<p>

Burt had left to check up on the shop, Finn was at football practice and Carole was down in the ER working. He was alone with his once-again comatose boyfriend, but unknowingly not for long.

A knock at the doors startled Blaine. He jumped and turned to face the intruder.

"Wes? David? Why are you here?"

Wes looked positively offended,.

"Can't we visit our two best singers?"

David's lips twitched into a smirk, "How's he doing?"

The curly-haired boy shrugged slightly as he blinked tears out of his eyes.

"Not too good. His stab wound got infected, and his fever was so bad they put him back in the coma to try and let his body heal without the stress of the police and the manhunt."

The guards at the door were so routine it wasn't felt necessary for the regulars – i.e. the Hummel-Hudson's, New Directions and the more frequent Warblers – to show their passes. The guards were likable and friendly, and all did their job excellently since Karofsky had managed to get in.

"We were thinking about coming in to do another song, especially since he's asleep and won't be freaked out about all the boys. What do you think?"

Blaine smile; he and Kurt had such brilliant friends. "It's a great idea, Kurt would like that."

"What about you Blaine?" David asked softly

"What do you mean?"

Wes sighed slightly, "You look like shit man. Burt told us you haven't left the hospital once!"

Blaine frowned, "What am I meant to do? I love him, I'm not leaving him. That's his biggest fear. And I'm also the only one he'll even speak to."

"We didn't mean it like that," David defended himself, "but you'll be no use to Kurt if you collapse again."

Blaine looked down. It was true; he had been feeling a lot weaker again. He just needed rest, free from worrying, which he wouldn't get either way. Blaine reiterated this to the council members.

"Blaine, maybe you should talk to the doctors, get them to give you something."

"I already have the anti-nausea pills, they're not even working."

"Then just try to sleep Blaine. We have to go, but the Warblers will be back soon, okay?"

Blaine hugged his best friends. He couldn't be more grateful to have friends like Wes and David. "Thank guys."

David wiped a tear out of his eye before replying for the both of them.

"It's okay. We all miss you two like crazy."

* * *

><p>The jock looked over his plans one last time before leaving to make that one last phone call. He had one last plan to put in place, and then he would be saying goodbye to this country for one last time.<p>

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel-Hudson was not normally and angry man, nor a sad man either. However since his son had been brutally raped and beaten a month ago, and the one who had done it was still out there, he had found himself snapping at every little thing. So when his stepson Finn and some friends from his glee club – Burt thought their names were Puckerman, Sam and Mike – asked for permission to start their own search party for Karofsky, he normally would've taken Finn to the side and quietly suggested that he let the cops do their job. Instead, he blew up at his stepson and friends.<p>

"FINN CHRISTOPHER HUDSON! I ALREADY HAVE ONE SON LYING IN THAT HOSPITAL, DO YOU THINK I WANT ANOTHER? KAROFSKY IS FUCKING DANGEROUS! BESIDES, THE POLICE HAVE ALMOST EVERY MAN OUT THERE, DON'T YOU GO RUINING THEIR SEARCH!"

Burt looked like he wanted to say more but Carole entered the room from the kitchen at that point, "Burt! They were only trying to help! Please, remember your heart, you need to try and keep as calm as possible. I know that's hard, but remember that Kurt is in the best place possible. And Finn, next time, just think about your plans. I know you want to find Karofsky and help your brother, but the police are doing everything they can. Why don't you gather the rest of New Directions and find another song to sing to Kurt? He mightn't have said it to you, but Blaine said Kurt told him that he wanted to thank you guys for being there."

Finn and hid friends looked down as Carole reminded them that they had to be there for Kurt. The boys had never truly connected with Kurt, but over the last month they had come to care for him like a brother, and the trauma had brought the whole of New Directions, Kurt and Blaine, and even most Warblers together.

"Mrs H, you're right. We're sorry; we just want to be doing something. Kurt might've moved school but he's still a part of the ND family and this is killing us." Puck leant forward to give Carole a warm hug, and soon the other boys followed suit.

* * *

><p>Wes looked around at the assembled Warblers; it just wasn't the same without Kurt and Blaine. The group might look formal to outsiders, but their dynamic was similar to that of New Directions – the were one big family.<p>

"Warblers! I'm sure you all know about Kurt being put back in the coma-"

Worried whispers rippled across the room like a tidal wave before Wes banged his gavel against the table.

"As I was saying, this has given us the perfect opportunity to perform to Kurt. He might be scared of the crowds, and us being boys, when he's awake, but he told Blaine he could hear most things last time he was in a coma."

David cut in at this point, "So we need to find a song. It needs to show the message, but not be too depressing. Blaine's having a hard time and needs to be cheered up too. He still hasn't set foot outside the hospital."

Thad cleared his throat, "I wouldn't either. The media is still camped out there, it's horrible. Do they have no respect for privacy?"

"No, they just want a good story." Wes said scornfully.

Each of the Warblers had visited Kurt and Blaine at least twice in the time Kurt had woken up, most going in small groups and staying for only five minutes or so as to not overwhelm Kurt, and each time they visited (as with the New Directions too) the media attacked like vultures, trying to find out the latest news. The visitors always said the same thing, "_no comment_", before pushing past the cameras into the hospital.

David cleared his throat, "Song suggestions then?"

"Perfect, by Pink?"

"Just the Way You Are."

"All In, Lifehouse?"

Thad nodded his agreement at Nick's suggestion, and pointed it out to the other council members. He loaded it up on to YouTube on his MacBook and the Warblers gathered round to listen to it.

After three and a half minutes of tense listening, David uttered four, simple words.

"This is the song."

* * *

><p>New Directions were like a dysfunctional family, each member having their own quirks. Kurt may have left them but they knew it was in his best interests; he was still their brother. And when their brother was hurt, the hurt spread to the rest of the group. Even Mr Schuester had lost his enthusiasm.<p>

"Guys!" Rachel clapped her hand to get their attention, "I have an idea. Seeing as our last visit made them both feel better, I think we should sing another song to Kurt."

Santana elegantly unfolded her long, tanned legs before uttering words no one had ever heard her say before: "I agree with man hands."

The group stared at her in shock, their mouths hanging open.

"What? I agreed with her, I didn't admit my undying love for her. Kurt is strong, and tough, but he needs his friends. I love him, he's my gay."

"I thought Kurt was a dolphin…" Brittney whispered loudly to Tina, who just patted her knee.

"Song choices, then!" Mr Schue turned to the white board at the front of the class room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Blaine whispered in the darkness. Burt had left hours ago with Finn and Carole, reminding Blaine to get some sleep, but knowing in reality he would be watching Kurt like a hawk until Doctor Mauswell threatened him with castration if he didn't rest too.<p>

"Kurt, I know you said you heard some stuff but not others, but I hope you can hear this." With that Blaine began to sing once again to his comatose lover.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

Blaine felt tears streaming down his face once more but carried on, his voice shaking ever so slightly.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble_  
><em>I trip and stumble<em>  
><em>Trying to make sense of things sometimes<em>  
><em>I look for reasons<em>  
><em>But I don't need 'em<em>  
><em>All I need is to look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I realize<em>

_Baby I'm not alone_  
><em>Cause you're here with me<em>  
><em>And nothing's ever gonna take us down<em>  
><em>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<em>  
><em>And you know it's true<em>  
><em>It don't matter what'll come to be<em>  
><em>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh<em>

Blaine's voice reduced itself to a whisper for the last part of the song due to the sobs that were threatening to overcome his body again.

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through._

A passing orderly stopped to see the heartwarming scene before carrying on the fetch the ever-present Doctor Mauswell. He was new to the job but even he knew that it wasn't healthy for Blaine to be like that.

* * *

><p>Later the next day, after the Warblers had performed again for Kurt and Blaine, Doctor Mauswell approached Blaine after his rounds.<p>

"Blaine? Please may I speak to you?"

Blaine looked at the doctor in confusion. Was something wrong? "Yes, of course Doctor. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about you Blaine." Seeing the look on the younger boy's face he tried to justify his words, "Blaine, you don't look healthy. It isn't good for you to be like this. You need food and rest. I'm not saying leave Kurt, but please, eat something!"

Blaine looked up at the doctor through his dark eyelashes before admitting the one thing he could barely admit to himself.

"I can't. Even with the anti-nausea stuff, I can't eat without puking or sleep without nightmares. Why should I, when Kurt is being fed through a tube whilst lying in a coma?"

"Shit happens Blaine. This wasn't your fault. You shouldn't be guilty-"

"I should! I should've been with Kurt, I told Burt I'd protect him, I should've been there-"

"Why, so you could be raped too?" The doctor's words cut Blaine like a knife.

"NO! So I could be raped instead! Kurt didn't deserve this! If I was there, Kurt could've gotten away!"

The doctor realised that maybe it wasn't Kurt who could use the counselling sessions.

After painstakingly getting Blaine to sign up to a counselling session – the session would take place inside Kurt's room, if he was awake then he would just listen in – Doctor Mauswell took Blaine to see a nurse.

There Blaine received a new set of medicinal drugs, including tablets that would help him sleep naturally for at least four solid hours. It wasn't guaranteed, but Blaine didn't care. If he was awake he could watch over Kurt.

Blaine thanked the nurse who helped him, and took his tablets back to Kurt's room, thinking about the therapy session that would be taking place later that very same day.


	9. You're my Life House

**I AM SO SORRY! I've had an awful month (I came out to my parents – they didn't really take it well – and my self-harm issue returned), as well as dreadful writer's block and my hands just wouldn't type, but it is Easter holidays in two weeks (yay, two weeks in the sun!) so I'll definitely have more chapters for you then I have, however, found an awesome collection of Klaine drabbles called A Collection of Klaine by The Other – check it out, it's awesome :D The alerts and favourites are awesome, but come on, where's the review love? R&R please!**

Chapter Nine – You're My Life house

"… and Milan Kurt, you'd love the fashion-"

A small groan cut Blaine's speech off, and as Blaine watched the boy he loved, Kurt's eyelids slowly began to flicker and then open.

"Kurt? NURSE, BURT, HE'S AWAKE!"

"mmfff." Kurt struggled to open his eyes fully, but as he did he was greeted by the face of the man he was in love with. "Blaine? What happened? Karof- _he _wasn't back here was he?"

Blaine shook his head, "no Kurt, thank goodness. You were extremely ill, your side hadn't healed and the doctors had to put you in a medically-induced coma. You've been out for nearly five days."

Kurt's pale face shrunk back against the bedcovers as Doctor Mauswell and his father walked in; it seemed that the coma had not healed his fear of men and crowds.

"Kurt, son, welcome back."

Burt Hummel was not under any circumstances a weepy man; he could count on his hands the number of times he had cried, but right now he couldn't stand seeing his son so afraid of him. He turned and left the room, nodding once to Blaine before he shut the door.

"Kurt, I know you're scared baby, but you need to let the doctor see your side." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear and the uncooperative boy refused to let the doctor near him.

Kurt replied almost inaudibly, just one four-lettered word: "_okay_."

* * *

><p>As the afternoon wore on the news of Kurt's reawakening reached both show choir groups – Rachel immediately called up Wes and the pair negotiated times to rehearse another joint song. It seemed a coalition between the groups had been formed even with Regionals on the way. One special boy and a complete and utter tragedy had done what no other event could and brought two rival choirs together.<p>

Within ten minutes the pair had agreed to meet in the McKinley auditorium later that afternoon to choose a song, and the two leaders hung up with their spirits raised.

* * *

><p>The jock had planned his next move carefully. He knew that Blaine never left the hospital, and reaching Kurt past the new security guards was near impossible. Near, but not totally.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaine?" Kurt near-whispered, "Has he been caught yet? It's been nearly six- oh my God, I've been in hospital for six weeks!"<p>

The curly-haired boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and did his best to reassure him. "Honey, you've been out of it for four of those weeks, and the doctors and police both agree that you're safer here anyway. But no, not yet. They're thinking of getting the Homeland Security guys in soon. You wouldn't believe the amount of press and media attention you've received. Ellen and Oprah both want you on their show when this is over."

Kurt's face morphed into one of shock and complete surprise; he had never truly believed he would become famous. Yes he had dreams of being huge in the fashion of Broadway businesses, but they had just been dreams. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "However you are still really ill, your hip is still healing – it's taking way longer than expected, it's going to be in a cast for at least two more weeks – and so is your shoulder, and the stab wound of course."

The young countertenor sat back, overwhelmed by the new information. He was famous, his attacker was still out there, he was more injured than he previously thought and his wonderful boyfriend was _still _here.

"I love you."

Blaine smiled as a tear fell down his hollow cheek. "I love you too Kurt, with all my heart."

* * *

><p>William Schuester was an extremely calm-mannered person. He prided himself on the fact that he was one of the few teachers in the school willing to take on a bunch of misfits and turn them into a respectable, award-winning show choir. Yet when one of his prized misfits was hurt, he flew into a rage unlike anything his new wife Emma or colleague Sue Sylvester had ever seen; he ranted, screamed and even punched a wall, just because <em>it wasn't fair<em>.

Kurt Hummel had had it rough his whole life, first when his mom died, then being bullied for being gay, his dad's heart attack and then being threatened with his own death and forced to transfer schools. And now it seemed whatever greater being ruled earth had it in for Kurt. He was _raped_ for God's sake. He was beaten and raped in a place that was his sanctuary, a place that had promised him safety from those who forced him there.

Will was currently sat in a hospital waiting room with the rest of the New Directions and the Warblers, the show choir that Kurt had joined at his new school. He greatly admired the way the two groups had come together to help Kurt – it seemed the tragic events had also caused new friendships and bonds to be created, if the way Quinn and – was his name Dafydd? David? – one of the lead Warblers were draped over each other in the corner was anything to go by.

"Okay guys, Kurt's doctor told me that while he is still terrified, he consented to his check up on Tuesday easier; he might be on the mend." Wes, the Head Warbler Councilman, told the groups. "So we'll take it slow, don't all approach him at once and back away if he looks even remotely scared of you."

As Santana repeated this in 'dumb speak' for Brittany the large group made their way over to the door of Kurt's private hospital room. Will nodded to the two burly security guards and inside the room Blaine left a groggy Kurt to open the door.

"He's just woken up but it's been two days since he came out of the coma and so far he's consented to each check-up; you're good to go." The curly-haired boy told Wes and Rachel tiredly while he rubbed along his jawline. Wes made a note of this and told himself to remember to speak to Blaine again before he left.

As one the group began to hum the first bars. Finn stepped forward into Kurt's room, and began to sing.

_This kind of love  
>Is more than a lifeline<br>For a man as weak as me  
>Who has no self-belief<em>

_This kind of love_  
><em>Is more than amazing<em>  
><em>For a man who lost his way<em>  
><em>Who thought it was too late<em>

David and Wes joined Finn in the room as the first of Kurt's tears fell. They looked at Blaine worriedly as they sang, but he just nodded at them to keep singing. Kurt needed to see that all of these people cared for him and were there to help him get through his ordeal.

_How did the sea_  
><em>How did the sea<em>  
><em>How did the sea get so rough<em>  
><em>I would've drowned<em>  
><em>I would've drowned<em>  
><em>If you hadn't given me your love<em>

Quinn, Santana, Brittney, Tina, Lauren and some of the higher-pitched Warblers entered behind Wes and David and took over as the rest of the group provided an a cappella backing. Kurt felt ashamed to be afraid of the large crowd but he couldn't help tightening his grip on Blaine.

_You're the light in the dark  
>You're the seat in the park<br>You're the lighthouse  
>You're the lighthouse<br>That I need  
>You're the key to the door<br>You're the Port in the storm _

_And I need to find a shore  
>When I can't swim anymore<br>You always guide me back to solid ground  
>You're my lighthouse<br>_  
>The rest of the New Directions and the Warblers that hadn't sung yet entered the room, singing while spreading out around Kurt's bed, mindful of the numerous machines and equipment that were helping to keep Kurt's fragile body alive.<p>

_This kind of love_  
><em>Is more than a feeling<em>  
><em>For a man who rarely tried<em>  
><em>I get all choked up each time<em>  
><em>You say you love me<em>  
><em>You could've walked away<em>  
><em>Could've give my problems back<em>  
><em>Could've left<em>  
><em>You took the chance<em>

_How did the waves_  
><em>How did the waves<em>  
><em>How did the waves get so high<em>  
><em>I would've died<em>  
><em>I would've died<em>  
><em>If you hadn't loved me just in time<em>

Puck and Mercedes moved forward to sing the next part, their voices blending to create smooth notes that made Kurt cry even harder; they'd done all of this just for him, and he couldn't even get close enough to them to thank them properly.

_You're the light in the dark_  
><em>You're the seat in the park<em>  
><em>You're the lighthouse<em>  
><em>You're the lighthouse<em>  
><em>That I need<em>  
><em>You're the key to the door<em>  
><em>You're the Port in the Storm<em>  
><em>When I need to find a shore<em>  
><em>Cos I can't swim anymore<em>  
><em>You always guide me back to solid ground<em>  
><em>You're my lighthouse<em>

_Yeah, I owe it all to you everything I have right now_  
><em>I owe it all to you everything I didn't have you found<em>  
><em>Every time take me back to you<em>

As one the whole group began to sing, no one higher, no one lower than anyone else.

_You're the light in the dark  
>You're the seat in the park<br>You're the lighthouse  
>You're the lighthouse I need<br>You're the key to the door  
>You're the Port in the Storm<br>And I need to find the shore  
>'Cause I can't swim anymore<br>You always guide me back to solid ground  
>You're my lighthouse.<em>

The nurses and doctors that had stopped to watch the show clapped loudly as the performance ended, but all Kurt could do was cry. He couldn't believe his friends really cared this much about him. He was damaged goods, a basket case. He knew it, and couldn't stop it.

"Kurtie-pie?" Brittany stepped forward, but remembering what Santana had said didn't move to hug Kurt. "I didn't want you to cry, I love you. The big men will catch the baddie and you can come live at home with Finn and Blainey-bear!"

"It doesn't work like that Britt," Finn answered, knowing his brother would be unable to answer. "Kurt was hurt a lot, he needs to heal, and his mind needs time to process it all too."

"Like when Lord Tubbington had to go to rehab to quit smoking?"

Finn gave a sad smile to the blonde cheerleader, looking to Santana for help controlling her girlfriend.

"Yeah Britt, I guess so." The Latina replied.

* * *

><p>"Well Burt, it seems that Kurt is slowly healing. I am confident his ribs will be fully set within a week, and his shoulder and hip should be healed within three at most. I am worried about a slight swelling on his brain that could be the cause of his sleeping so much and fuzzy vision but we'll monitor that over the next week and send him for tests if it doesn't improve."<p>

Burt looked between Doctor Mauswell and Carole, his face pale. "Swelling? Tests?"

"It's nothing to worry about yet, I could be a side effect of his concussion and prolonged coma. There is the matter of Blaine, however. His therapy session on Monday was most revealing."

Carole narrowed her eyes. "How so?"

Doctor Mauswell coughed nervously. "Were you aware that Blaine has been neglected most of his life?"

Burt shook his head. "We knew his parents didn't really care, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Unfortunately it appears that Blaine has been left to fend for himself since he was in sixth grade; his parents would frequently travel and leave him with an alcoholic butler."

"WHAT? That's it; he's staying with us from now on." Burt stood up, ready to ring Blaine's parents and give them a piece of his mind.

"Burt, all you can do is give Blaine care and love him as if he were your own son. I'm amazed he's as kind and polite as he is now. You already have legal guardianship of him when they are out of state, just continue as you have been and he will be fine. He and Kurt need each other, and as he's the only one Kurt responds to we can't have the state getting involved and removing him into foster care." Doctor Mauswell implored this over the Hummel-Hudsons before they left the hospital to take care of matters at home and at the shop.

* * *

><p>Wes Montgomery and David White were model students, with 4.0 GPAs and early acceptances to both Harvard and Yale, but when their friends were in trouble they would drop everything to help them. It was this loyalty to their friends that found them spending the night with Blaine while Kurt slept.<p>

"Blaine man, how did the session go?" David thought it best to be brunt, ignoring the glare he received from Wes.

"S'okay I guess. He asked a lot about my home life and I told him the truth. The doctor gave me more pills to help with the nausea and sleeping and stuff."

The two seniors could tell that Blaine was out of it; his hair was wild and his clothes were rumpled, and the dark bags under his eyes were as clear as day.

"When was the last time you went outside the ward, Blaine?"

Blaine just gave a non-committal shrug, before returning his gaze to the sleeping Kurt lying on the bed in front of him. The show choirs' visit had taken a lot out of Kurt, both physically and emotionally, and he had fallen asleep as the last member left the room, and stayed asleep even when Wes and David returned.

Wes frowned, "Let me rephrase that. When was the last time you had a decent meal?"

"Dunno, don't care. I'm not leaving Kurt for more than the half hour it takes me to shower." Blaine snapped at the two boys, the dapper young man being uncharacteristically short with his best friends.

David glanced at Wes before speaking.

"Blaine we're not saying you need to leave, you just have to look after yourself. Has the dizziness left?"

At this Blaine sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Kurt won't be waking any time soon. Take a shower and have a decent sleep. We'll stay here while you shower in case anything happens; Kurt knows us well enough not to freak out as long as we don't touch him, even if he won't speak to any of us."

Seeing the sense in David's statement Blaine let out a pained sigh and nodded, gathering his wash stuff.

As he left the small room he clapped a hand on each of the boys' shoulders.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>When Kurt next woke up it was to sunlight streaming into his room and Blaine working on some math problems that Dalton had sent for the boys to catch up on when they were ready. Blaine looked over, and seeing Kurt was awake he stood up and stretched, his back popping noisily.<p>

"Hey Kurt." He said softly, "How are you this morning?"

Kurt replied in a whisper so soft Blaine had to stretch to hear it, "I'm alright thanks, how are you? You look better."

Blaine smiled and winked; if Kurt was making a comment on his appearance he must be getting better. "I'm good, you were out for nearly twenty hours though. It's noon."

Kurt blinked, and then gave a tiny smile to his beloved. "I guess I must've been shattered. At least I had no nightmares this time."

The curly haired boy looked down before he walked over to join Kurt on the bed. "It's the drugs they have you on Kurt; they cause you to skip the 'dreaming' part of sleep and fall straight into a deep sleep. It helps with the healing process I think."

_Oh. _Kurt blinked away tears, he really thought he had been getting better. He curled up into Blaine's side, snuggling into his toned body. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt, mindful of his ribs, shoulder and stab wound, and planted a kiss on his bed-hair.

"Your dad came in with the police this morning. They said they had a sighting of his car not far from Dalton. He was in Kentucky last time, he's getting closer. They didn't want to tell you but I thought you should know."

Kurt nodded sadly, reverting back to the state he had been in earlier rather than the slightly happier one he had just come out of.

Blaine knew that this was just a defensive measure, but he couldn't help but feel anxious that Karofsky was getting closer. He had gotten past the guards once before, what was stopping him now?

Kurt hadn't been told the whole story, that Karofsky's truck had been sighted outside a shady gun store, or that his location was in fact nearer Lima than Columbus. Blaine leant his head back against the pillows, sinking into a sleep filled with worries about Kurt and jocks in red Letterman jackets.


	10. Pearl

**Wow. You guys are awesome! I'm sorry it's been so long, a close family member died and even though this chapter had been ready for three weeks I haven't really wanted to post anything, sorry. The good news is the next chapter is almost written, so that should be up within another week your reviews are like gold dust to me, review and the next chapter will be up quicker, wink wink nudge nudge ;) Oooh, did anyone see the Big Brother episode? AHHHHH! I LOVE BLAINE! I think I died when he was in the shower… and Pottermore is up! Any Potterheads in my readers? Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Ten – Pearl

Six weeks. Six weeks was how long Kurt had been in the hospital. It was how long Blaine had sat by his side, day and night. It was how long the police had been chasing after Dave Karofsky. And it was how long Burt Hummel had been unable to be alone with his son while he was awake.

Burt wasn't mad at Kurt or Blaine; Blaine had been there for Kurt when Burt was unable to do so, and he had proved that he was in fact perfect for Kurt. Burt was mad, furious, fuming at Karofsky for causing all of this, causing Kurt to be hurt, and Blaine to have to miss school. The elder Hummel knew that Karofsky had been seen by a gun shop near to Lima, and he was worried sick for his son and his son's boyfriend. Hadn't they been through enough? Wasn't Kurt having major surgery enough for the jock? Why did he have to destroy Kurt's junior year like this?

The mechanic made his way to Kurt's hospital room, coffee cups in hand, but stopped when he heard the hushed voices of Kurt and Blaine talking inside.

* * *

><p>"I feel so guilty Blaine, I want to be able to talk to my dad, to Carole and Finn and my friends. I want to be able to hug my dad and let him tell me it will all be okay but I <em>can't<em>."

"Kurt no-one's blaming you. You shouldn't be guilty, this isn't your fault! You need to recover and with time, care and therapy you'll be able to do all those things again. All I'm saying is that these people won't hurt you."

Kurt laughed a quiet, sardonic laugh into Blaine's chest where he was curled up. "I want to believe that Blaine." Looking up here saw his dad outside the window to the room, "Can you get dad in here? I think I want to talk to him."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as he smiled proudly.

"Of course I can my love."

* * *

><p>When Burt Hummel was told his son was raped, all he had wanted to do was scoop Kurt up into an enormous bear hug and promise him that it would be okay. But he couldn't. So when Blaine told him that Kurt was asking for him, his heart skipped a beat.<p>

"Kurt, buddy?" The elder man stepped hesitantly into the hospital room. Not much had changed over the six weeks that Kurt had been in the hospital; dead flowers were replaced with new ones, and the DVDs for Kurt to watch on the shelf were swapped with new ones on each visit home, but the bed still lay in the middle, several chairs and a sofa in the corner, and at least five different machines were still hooked up to Kurt, not including the IV lines.

"Dad?" A tiny voice replied from the shrunken figure in the bed, "I'm so sorry dad, I didn't mean to be scared of you, I couldn't help it! When I was in my c-coma all I-I could hear w-was y-you and B-Blaine and Carol and F-Finn supporting m-me and then w-when I woke u-up I w-was so s-scared of y-you all a-and I-I felt s-so _ungrateful!_"

Kurt's words were lost in the louds sobs radiating from his body, but even those couldn't stop the happiness in Burt's heart that came when he realised his son was talking to him again.

Kurt was on the road to his emotional recovery at last, and while he still wouldn't allow himself to be touched by anyone other than Blaine, Burt knew this meant Kurt might start speaking to the rest of his family and friends soon too.

* * *

><p><em>The jock went over his plan one last time in his head; he would sneak in through the service entrance to the hospital up to the spare utilities room where he knew he would be able to find an extra pair of scrubs. From there it would be easy to reach the floor on which Kurt's room was on, and then wait for the guards to be distracted before moving into Kurt's room once more.<em>

_It would be easy to take the annoying boyfriends out… and then Kurt was all his. He could finish what he'd started all those weeks ago in the Dalton dorm room._

* * *

><p>That afternoon Kurt and Blaine were lying in the hospital bed alone; the Hudmels had left to catch up on work and homework an hour ago. It was a Saturday afternoon and the ward was bustling with nurses trying to finish their rounds to be free to enjoy a Saturday night on the town.<p>

Neither boy was speaking, each lost in their own thoughts, when Kurt asked Blaine a question that made Blaine's heat skip a beat.

"Blaine, can you pass me my iPod please? I want to sing you something."

Blaine blinked once before he leapt into action, passing Kurt the iPod and sitting on the small loveseat At the end of the bed expectantly.

"I'm not sure how good I'll be; I haven't sung in nearly two months." Kurt bowed his head as a tear slipped down his cheek.

Blaine stood up and wiped the tear away. Kissing Kurt chastely on the lips he murmured, "It doesn't matter. It'll be perfect, just like you."

Kurt blushed softly as he selected the song. It wasn't his usual genre, but the artist would make Blaine smile, something he hadn't done enough of lately, and something Kurt couldn't help but feel responsible for.

The music started slowly, and Kurt began what would later become his motto and anthem.

_She is a pyramid  
>But with him she's just a grain of sand<br>This love's too strong like my cement  
>Squeezing out the life that should be let in<br>_  
>Blaine gasped as he recognised the song, and tears welled up in his eyes.<p>

_She was a hurricane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<br>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

She could be a Statue of Liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<p>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh  
>Yeah, she used to rule the world, oh<br>Can't believe, she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_She was unstoppable_  
><em>Move fast just like an avalanche<em>  
><em>But now she's stuck deep in cement<em>  
><em>Wishing that they never ever met<em>

_She could be a Statue of Liberty_  
><em>She could be a Joan of Arc<em>  
><em>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her<em>  
><em>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh_  
><em>Yeah, she used to rule the world, oh<em>  
><em>Can't believe, she's become, a shell of herself<em>  
><em>'Cause she used to be a<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out_  
><em>There's a way out, there's a way out, there's a way out<em>  
><em>You don't have to be held down<em>  
><em>Be held down, be held down, be held down<em>

New Directions stopped short in the doorway as they listened to a voice so soft and pure full of anguish. Rachel let a tear run down her face, quickly followed by another, as she realised that the voice could only belong to Kurt, and if he was singing again he must be feeling much better.

_'Cause I used to be a shell  
>Yeah, I let him rule my world, my world, oh yeah<br>But I will come and grow strong  
>And I can still go on, and no one can take my pearl<em>

_You don't have to be a shell, no_  
><em>You're the one that rules your world, oh<em>  
><em>You are strong and you'll learn that you can still go on<em>  
><em>And you'll always be a, a pearl<em>  
><em>She is unstoppable<em>

As the song ended Kurt broke down in more sobs, hating himself for being so weak all of the time. Sensing his thoughts, Blaine moved to wrap an arm around him while smiling at the New Directions who were stood at the door.

"Kurt, that was beautiful." Mercedes whispered in shock.

Kurt, who wasn't yet ready to talk and be comfortable around large crowds simply smiled slightly at his best friend before snuggling back into Blaine's chest.

"Guys we appreciate you coming," Blaine stated, squeezing Kurt's hand, "but I think it is bed time for the both of us. It's been an emotional day."

Puck nodded and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulders as they chorused _"Goodbye Kurt!"_ and turned back out of the door.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do that?" Kurt yawned into Blaine's muscled shoulder.<p>

"Because you're falling asleep as we speak!" The curly-haired boy exclaimed with a laugh.

Kurt giggled quietly, the sound sending shivers up Blaine's back. The older boy curled up into Blaine's chest and fell silent; his steady breaths letting Blaine know he was asleep.

Blaine took the time in which he was awake and Kurt was not to take a good look at his love; Kurt was still hooked up to an IV line (feeding him the much-needed nutrients as his stomach was still badly bruised and could not take much solid food), a heartbeat monitor was attached to his chest, oxygen was being fed into Kurt's nose through tiny clear tubes and the obnoxious cast was still around his hip and upper leg. Bandages covered his healing – but still broken – shoulder and ribs, the few cuts that hadn't healed and the large stab wound on the left side of the countertenor's body.

The dapper young man didn't know what his love had done to deserve this, but he was so grateful for whatever greater being there was that Kurt was finally healing, not only physically but emotionally too.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow. The jock would strike tomorrow. His plans were set, and tomorrow would be the day he could finish what he started all those weeks ago.<em>

* * *

><p>Sunday morning dawned stormy and rough, both in the weather and the mood in the hospital room. Kurt had had a bad night, being woken several times from viscous nightmares that left him shaking and sobbing in Blaine's arms, hyperventilating until the doctors fed him more oxygen or sedatives through the IV countertenor had reverted back to his previous levels of his fear of men, not even speaking to Burt or the doctor, let alone letting them touch him when they tried to calm him down.<p>

Blaine was exhausted from the night before, and so when the opportunity came for him to shower and shave whilst Kurt was knocked out by the sedatives he leapt at the chance, and used the opportunity to freshen up and look back over the past six weeks.

He didn't regret missing school and spending the past six weeks on the same hospital floor, he never would. He just wished he hadn't had the need to look after his boyfriend in such a way. He loved Kurt, and would do anything for him, and he wished more than anything that they could trade places even just for one day.

The level of devotion that he held for Kurt was only rivalled by that between Kurt and his father; Blaine wasn't hesitant to admit he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with Kurt.

He wanted to marry the young countertenor.

* * *

><p>After his epiphany in the bathroom, Blaine made his way back to Kurt's private room. Seeing that Kurt was still unconscious and Burt was sat next to Carole, he motioned for Burt to join him outside.<p>

"Kiddo is everything okay?" Burt rested a hand on the exhausted boy's shoulder.

"I'm fine, thanks. I wanted to say something to you actually." Blaine took a deep breath. "I will forever be grateful to you for what you have done by taking me in. I know my parents don't want me, and the only reason they're still paying for Dalton is my Grandfather's will is forcing them to. I adore Kurt, I know even now that he is the love of my life, and someday I want to marry him. Not now, not until we graduate high school at least, but I guess I am asking for your permission to propose to your son."

Blaine watched the emotions flash across Burt's face; love, guilt, sadness, acceptance and finally a large smile appeared.

"Kid there is no other boy I would want to marry my son; you two are perfect for each other. If these last six weeks haven't showed me that you'll never hurt him I don't know what will. You have my permission to marry Kurt."

Burt pulled Blaine into a big hug, rubbing the shorter boy's back as he broke down.

"T-thank you so much! I'll never hurt him, I swear!"

"I know kid, I know."

Blaine wiped his eyes as a grin lit up his features. "Actually there is one more thing. When my grandfather died I was his only grandson. He always accepted me, and he left me everything. He was a great investor, and I have sat in my bank account several billion dollars; I want to pay for Kurt's hospital bills. I know the insurance covers seventy-five per cent but he's been here for six weeks, and in special conditions and a private room. The costs add up and I want to help, please."

Burt took off his well-worn baseball cap and wiped a hand over his bald head. He sighed resignedly and nodded. "I guess I could talk to Carole but you're right, the bills are expensive. Are you sure about this though?"

The dapper teen nodded once; "Positive.


	11. They Said We'd Never Make It

**I have no excuses. All I'm going to say is that I haven't been through exactly a 'happy' time and I haven't had the will do post anything, I'm sorry. Next one will be quicker, especially with the bank holiday and exams being nearly over.**

Chapter Eleven – They Said We'd Never Make It

Sunday evening came far too fast for Finn; it meant another week back at McKinley with the constant questions and sympathy for his brother. He had gone back once Kurt had woken up from his coma because he felt useless with Blaine there, yet sometimes he wished he was still in the dreary hospital. Mercedes and Rachel were unbearable – the limited visitor's times meant they had very little opportunity to see Kurt on their own and without the rest of the glee club.

As Finn left the hospital with his parents he couldn't help but feel as if he was bring watched. The hairs on the back of his neck were raised, and the nagging feeling in the back of his head ached for him to turn around and run back up to Kurt and Blaine, but he knew he was being paranoid. _Wasn't he?_

* * *

><p><em>The jock watched as Finn and his parents left, knowing the time was near.<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was fast asleep when Blaine returned from seeing Burt and Carole to the elevators. The countertenor looked so peaceful, only the bulky cast and bandages on his shoulder and stomach detracting from the image.<p>

He thought about his earlier realisation. He needed a ring, sure, but that could wait. In the morning he would ask Kurt to marry him. Blaine would let the finicky boy choose his own ring – Kurt only deserved the best and Blaine wanted it to be perfect.

With that thought Blaine curled up in the armchair next to Kurt's bed and let his eyes droop until sleep claimed him.

* * *

><p><em>The jock moved stealthily through the service entrance to the hospital and into a storage cupboard, where he easily changed into a pair of light green scrubs and a face mask.<em>

_Walking confidently out of the cupboard the jock strode straight into a waiting elevator and up to Kurt's floor. It was almost too easy, the way everything was laid out for him. All he had to do was time the changing over of the guards right and he was in Kurt's room hassle-free._

* * *

><p>The two guards glanced at their watches and then looked at each other; the next set were late. They knew that they were not to leave until the other pair came so they sat down on the chairs outside Kurt's room and waited.<p>

It wasn't a hard job, and the visitors and doctors were all nice enough. It was just the boy in the hospital bed; as far as they knew he hadn't spoken a word to anyone other than his father or boyfriend in six weeks. _Six weeks._ They pitied the kid. No-one deserved what had happened to him, even if he was gay. The guards never knew how to treat him if they ever made eye contact through the door or window to the room.

The two guards sat and waited for the next pair. Hearing the heavy clunking of standard-issue police boots down the corridor, they stood up from the chairs and jogged towards the incoming officers.

* * *

><p>It was too easy. The police officers made off one way down the corridor, and Karofsky went the other. The nurse and the nurses' station didn't glance up as he walked by, and with a simple flick of his wrist he opened the door into the fag's room.<p>

Lying on the bed in the centre of the cluttered room was _him_, the boy who had ruined his life, and holding his hand was that prep-school fag of a boyfriend, fast asleep in the armchair. Dave once again slammed a piece of tape onto Blaine's mouth, waking the frightened boy. Pulling the hidden baseball bat out of his trouser leg the jock took a swipe at Blaine's head – one hit and the dapper boy crumpled to the ground like a broken rag doll.

Chuckling to himself, Karofsky prowled towards the injured boy lying in the bed. Kurt hadn't woken, and Karofsky wanted it to be that way. If Kurt woke his heart monitor would surely go off, alerting the nurses and officers to his presence.

Pulling a small kitchen knife out of his sock, Karofsky lowered Kurt's blankets to reveal a pale chest unaffected by the bandages covering his stomach and shoulder. Raising the knife above Kurt's chest the jock slowly carved the word 'faggot' into the pale skin, pressing the button for more pain medication each time the countertenor showed signs of waking up.

Retrieving the baseball bat off the floor, Karofsky swung it round towards Kurt's already-damaged chest; the cracking of ribs was oddly satisfying to the jock but even in unconsciousness the pain reached the pale boy's mind and heart, raising his blood pressure and heart rate to alarmingly high levels.

A ringing sounded through the room, similar to last time, and footfalls sounded in the corridor outside – _the jock was trapped._

Karofsky looked around in wild contemplation before giving up. There was no hope. As the door swung open and the new guards flung themselves through the doorframe the burly jock picked up the knife.

Holding it above his head, Karofsky made to bring the knife down but was stopped by a small yet determined figure diving towards him.

_Shit._

Blaine had woken up quietly, his head pounding, but the adrenaline kicked in at seeing his attacker trying to take the easy way out. He didn't stop to think, this man had not only harmed him but Kurt, his Kurt, and he needed true justice.

The smaller teen lunged towards the jock, ripping the knife out of his hands and sending it flying across the room. Too stunned to do anything, Blaine lay on the floor grasping his injured head while the guards tackled Karofsky, pinning him down and placing handcuffs tightly around his wrists.

Blaine watched as Doctor Mauswell and another female doctor rushed in, the female doctor heading towards the unconscious Kurt while Doctor Mauswell assessed his head.

Blaine lay back while the doctor did his stuff, yelling at a nurse to phone the Hudmels while the other doctor yelled to page the OR, stat.

Doctor Mauswell sat him up slowly, handing him a cold compress to place on the steadily-growing bump on the side of his head.

"It's not cracked your skull, thank God, but you do have a concussion so I don't want you to sleep just yet Blaine," the doctor was telling him.

Blaine nodded in understanding, watching as Kurt's bed was rushed to the OR because of Karofsky for the third time.

"What's happening to Kurt?" Blaine asked worriedly, his confusing mind barely comprehending what was going on around him.

Doctor Mauswell paused at the door, looking back at the boy in the armchair. "His broken ribs punctured a lung. We have to fix that and some of the deeper carvings-" _carvings? _"-that were made. Burt and Carole are on their way, I promise you he'll recover."

Nodding once more, Blaine leant back in the chair as he bit on his lip to keep himself awake.

Karofsky had finally been captured, but at what expense? The nurses cleaned up the floor around him, and another police officer came to take the knife with a promise to return later to take his statement when Burt and Carole had arrived.

* * *

><p>Pain was all that Kurt's mind registered at first: an overwhelming sensation that was focused around his chest and spread out in tendrils through his torso and head. His subconscious noted that he groaned as he became aware but the main part of his brain was focusing on managing the pain. He groaned, slightly louder this time, and his eyelids fluttered open.<p>

"Mmphh… Blaine?" his voice was low and rusty, which indicated that he'd been unconscious for a while. _Again._ He really needed to stop being reinjured.

"No bud, it's Dad," Burt leant forward; this would be one of the first times that he was at Kurt's bedside without Blaine hovering nearby, "Blaine's… sleeping right now."

"Sleeping?" Kurt was confused and tired. What had happened?

"…Yeah kiddo. Just rest for now."

Kurt nodded his head slightly and leant back into the soft pillows, allowing his eyes to drift shut as he sank back once again into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Kurt awoke Blaine was once again sat by his bedside, a thick bandage taped to the side of his head.<p>

"Bla- what happened?"

Blaine took the pale boy's hand, "They caught him Kurt, and he is finally where he belongs. Karofsky's awaiting trial as we speak."

Kurt blinked in shock and then promptly burst into tears. "He did that to you?" he said through choking sobs, gesturing at the bandage on Blaine's head.

Blaine nodded soberly, "and that," he whispered as he pointed at Kurt's chest.

Kurt slowly moved his hand to his chest, and ghosted his fingers over the thick bandages. "I don't feel any pain though?"

"They have you on strong meds again; this is all taking its toll on your body. The doctors think you'll probably have to repeat your junior year and graduate with me."

"Wow. I suppose it isn't that long until Thanksgiving then?" Having been attacked in September, just after school started again, it must be nearly time for the holiday.

"Three days, but it doesn't matter. Hopefully you'll be out of here and home a couple of weeks before Christmas. You have loads of physical therapy and stuff to do, but you can travel in from home to do that once you've gotten started. Your dad's sorting out the papers with the doctors now."

"B-but we always have Thanksgiving at my Gramma's in Kentucky?" Kurt let a few traitorous tears leak out of his eyes, "I want to go home, I want to leave, NOW!"

Blaine panicked; not once in the seven weeks at the hospital had Kurt broken down like this.

"Shhh, Kurt, come on now. You'll be home soon, I promise!"

"No, he's gone now and I'm better and you're staying with us and Carole's a nurse so WHY CAN'T I LEAVE NOW?"

"Please baby, just one more week and then we'll try and get the doctors to let you go, how about that?" Blaine felt as if he was a parent bargaining with a toddler, but Kurt was nothing if not stubborn.

"No, I want out NOW! T-this isn't f-fair! I-I never w-wanted t-this!" Kurt clung to Blaine's dark blue shirt as he sobbed loud, painful sobs. His heart monitor beeped loudly but both boys ignored it as they cried for all that had happened in the last seven weeks.

* * *

><p>Eventually the two boys cried themselves to sleep, and Doctor Mauswell entered the room to find Kurt spooned in Blaine's embrace. He quietly injected more pain meds into Kurt's IV line before sighing, wishing the two boys could finally have some normality once more.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Kurt! Kuuuurtsie, you have to waaake up!" Blaine shook Kurt's shoulder lightly, aware that while he was more comfortable being around others he was still scared when he was groggy.<p>

"Mmphh, Blaine?" Kurt forced his eyes to open and looked into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend, "What's going on?"

Blaine smiled like he hadn't in weeks. "You'll never guess what Burt and Carole have managed to do!"

Kurt furrowed his brow in confusion; "What?"

Blaine lay down next to his boyfriend and leant in to kiss his cheek.

"Well, because Karofsky's been caught and Carole's a nurse and you're kind of nearly better now, it's just your hip and your chest and stomach that need to heal, and you're going stir crazy in here-" Blaine took a deep breath before grinning broadly, "We're going home on Saturday!"

Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Seriously? It's Thursday today, you said it'd be a few weeks!"

"Well it took some persuading but it means your Gramma can come up and have Thanksgiving dinner with us only a day late!" Blaine laughed lightly.

Kurt smiled tiredly before his whole expression changed. "But what about you?"

The former Warbler looked confused, "What do you mean baby?"

Kurt span round in Blaine's arms to face his boyfriend, "Well your parents are- busy, so you'll be coming back with us, won't you? We're your legal guardians when they're out the country."

Blaine sniffed, "If it's no hassle, I'd love to baby, but I don't want to be a burden. I can always live on my own."

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "You're coming back to my house, it's your home now. Where are dad and Carole?"

"Speaking to Dalton. Even though you're going home early you won't be going back until the new school year – that is if you want to return to Dalton?" Blaine trailed off uncertainly.

Kurt inhaled slowly as he looked into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend. "I have to go back. Maybe n-not to the s-same room, b-but I n-need to face m-my demons. Dalton w-was my s-sanctuary, I w-won't let h-him take t-that a-away f-from m-me!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around the young countertenor as he planted a kiss on the chestnut hair. "Then I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

* * *

><p>Saturday couldn't come quickly enough for Kurt; as the doctor went through his final check-up the pale boy waited impatiently. When the doctor had finished Blaine helped Kurt into the wheelchair with much grumbling on the countertenor's behalf.<p>

"Why do I have to do this?" He asked impatiently.

Carole sighed, "Because as much as you feel better you're still injured and we don't want you hurting yourself anymore."

Kurt rolled his eyes; "But I don't _feel_ injured."

"And that's the drugs you're on kiddo. When you get home and you're on less medicine you'll be in more pain." Burt chimed in as he pushed his son towards the elevator and the outside world.

Once they reached the ground floor of the hospital Blaine took over pushing his boyfriend out of the hospital for the first time in seven weeks; as the group walked through the automatic doors the two boys squinted against the sun.

"God it's bright," Blaine commented, "I'd forgotten what fresh air tasted like."

Kurt tried to twist in his chair but stopped after seeing the glare he received from Carole. "What do you mean sweetie?"

"I haven't been outside since _that night_. I haven't left your hospital floor."

Kurt gasped; "What? Are you insane?"

Blaine shrugged noncommittally. "I didn't want to leave you and for something to happen."

The paler boy smiled slightly, "I love you."

Blaine blushed, "I love you too. Now let's just get you home, I'm dying for a real hot chocolate."


	12. It Gets Better

**I'll just start by saying that I'm sorry. About a month and a half ago I gave up on my fight against my self-harm – I let it consume me and it resulted in me nearly taking my own life. If it wasn't for the help of my amazing teachers, friends and family I wouldn't be here to post this. I don't want pity, or fake sympathy, I get enough of that at school, I'd just like some understanding and patience please. It's obviously been a tough time and I'm trying to get back on track. I can't make any promises as to when the next chapter will be up but it is my summer holidays soon so hopefully I'll get one up for you then Once again I am so sorry.**

**Thanks to PojaTheDinosaur :D**

Chapter Twelve – It Gets Better

Coming home was a strange sensation for the boys – neither had set foot in the new home for seven weeks. Kurt was half asleep when he arrived home and allowed Finn to carry him up the stairs to his room, leaving Blaine to follow behind tiredly and Burt and Carole to deal with the bags.

Blaine knew they were lucky that Kurt could be released from the hospital so soon, but he was worried about the psychological impact on his boyfriend; Kurt was only speaking to him and Burt once more and flinched at any sudden movements or loud noises. The dapper boy knew it was only to be expected but it made his heart tear to see his boyfriend in such a state.

Finn laid Kurt on his queen-sized bed and retreated out of the room into his next door. Blaine moved forward and climbed into the bed behind Kurt, leaning up against the headboard. He smiled at Carole as she walked in with their bags.

"It's so good to be home like this." Carole whispered, spying the sleeping boy on the bed.

Blaine glanced at his love before meeting Carole's eyes. "I suppose I'll have to leave soon, I can't impose any more."

Carole was shocked. Blaine knew he was part of the family after his parents made it clear that he wasn't part of theirs – he and Cooper mainly relied on each other when the older brother was around.

"Don't be silly Blaine, you're staying here!"

"What- How- Why?"

"Because I've just had your parents on the phone again. They're moving to Europe and want to leave you here, I'm sorry kid." Burt had chosen that moment to enter the room, "They're faxing the guardianship forms over in the morning and as of tomorrow afternoon you'll be a Hudson-Hummel."

Blaine was flabbergasted – a real family? "What about tuition, and rent, and insurance? I can't expect you to pay for all of that!"

Burt shook his head. "Your parents are willing to continue paying tuition and insurance, you said it yourself that you had plenty saved up and as your guardians it is our responsibility to feed you and clothe you anyway."

A rebellious tear made its way down Blaine's cheek as he answered. "Thank you so much! I still want to pay for Kurt's bills though- and won't it be weird dating my _brother_?"

Carole laughed softly. "He's not going to be your brother – you just share the same parents. And _thank you, _so, so much dear."

* * *

><p>A while later, as the sun was setting, Blaine's reading session was interrupted by a low groan sounding from the bed next to him.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Mmm, Blaine?"

"How're you doing? Do you want me to take you downstairs for a bit?"

Kurt shook his head and then grimaced at the pain the action caused him. "Can you please just get my meds?" he whispered uncertainly, "and then I need to take a shower, I'm disgusting!"

Laughing, Blaine moved to Kurt's – _their_ – dresser and brought over the numerous medications that the paler boy had to take. As Kurt shakily took his meds he mentally assessed his long list of injuries – broken ribs, a healing lung, a healing hip, stab wounds and whatever the bandage on his stomach was covering.

"Blaine baby, why do I have bandages on my stomach?" the sick boy asked timidly, afraid of the answer that he would receive.

Blaine thought for a moment about the best way to phrase his reply, "When _he_ came – the last time – he wrote something there, with his knife."

Surprisingly Kurt took this information well. He took a deep breath – well, as deep as he could anyway – and nodded once. "I can deal with that- I think. Blaine, I- I just want to apologise, for everything. I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, and now with your parents and the trial and-"

Smiling softly Blaine took his love's hands. "No, I love you Kurt and I don't care about any of that. You're worth it- we're worth it. We'll take everything as it comes and deal with it only when we have to, and as for the trial – don't worry, it's not for a few weeks yet so take your time to recuperate and readjust."

Kurt nodded stiffly, biting back tears. "I suppose you're right. Lie with me?"

"Always"

* * *

><p>Kurt slept through the night and well into the next day without any nightmares, and when Carole came to check on he and Blaine at lunch time it was to find the younger boy sat up in bed, glasses perched on his nose and a thick book in his hands.<p>

"Hi Blaine" she said softly.

"Hey. He hasn't woken once so I figured I'd leave him to sleep as long as he could." He whispered, laying the book on the shelf next to the bed.

"He just needs to be woken for his meds. The doctor said his lung wasn't punctured like they first thought, just scratched so that's why he's been allowed home. We just need to keep him loaded up on meds for a couple of weeks, the poor thing."

Carole laid a hand on Blaine's forearm, "Would you mind waking him up please? I know how he is."

Blaine nodded before laying a hand on Kurt's cheek, "Kurt, honey, wake up. You need your meds."

His words were met with a low moan from the boy in question, "Mmkay."

Blaine helped lift Kurt into a sitting position without putting too much strain on any of his injuries, but Kurt still winced as pressure was put on his hip. Just because the cast had been removed before they had left the hospital didn't mean it wasn't still tender.

The younger boy handed Kurt his medication and a glass of water, helping him down the before moving him back into his previous position.

"Sing to me?" Kurt asked as his step-mom left the room.

"What song?"

Kurt shrugged lightly, and then winced, "Anything."

_Hey friend__  
><em>_When you feel like you're alone__  
><em>_And the world throws out a lot of hate__It's not the end__  
><em>_You're not out there on your own__  
><em>_There's still so much in life to celebrate__Just look up__  
><em>_Cause those skies are going to clear__  
><em>_There so much more than just the here and now__  
><em>_Just look up__  
><em>_Cause a better day is here__  
><em>_Tomorrow feel the sunlight shining down_

Blaine had chosen the song because he knew that Kurt would feel unwanted, used and broken over the next few weeks and he wanted to remind him that he was none of those things; he was loved and that was something that Karofsky would never understand.

_It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_The pain will let up, let up, let up__  
><em>_If you fall just get up, get up, get up__  
><em>_Ohh, cause there's another way__  
><em>_It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter__  
><em>_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter__  
><em>_Ohh, just live to see that day__  
><em>_Yeah, live to see that day__  
><em>_Live to see that day__Hey friend__  
><em>_We used to feel like you__  
><em>_No end in sight__  
><em>_Fearing everyday__  
><em>_Just defend the part of you that's true__  
><em>_Find yourself and you will find the way_

Kurt snuggled into his boyfriend, enjoying the way Blaine's chest vibrated as he leant against it. It made him feel warm and secure, and he knew in that moment that Blaine was the one that he wanted to live the rest of his life with.

_Don't give up__  
><em>_Just take another look__  
><em>_And you can shine__  
><em>_It's time you took the stage__  
><em>_  
><em>_Don't give up__  
><em>_Cause your life is like a book__  
><em>_All you got to do is turn the page__  
><em>_There are friends yet to meet,__  
><em>_There are songs to be sung__  
><em>_There are beautiful sunsets__  
><em>_And battles are won_

___There's love to be found if you just stick around__  
><em>_Don't give up your life has just begu__n_

_It gets better, better, better_

_The pain will let up, let up, let up__  
><em>_If you fall just get up, get up, get up__  
><em>_Ohh, cause there's another way__  
><em>_It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter__  
><em>_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter__  
><em>_Ohh, just live to see that day__It gets better, better, better_

___The pain will let up, let up, let up__  
><em>_If you fall just get up, get up, get up__  
><em>_Ohh, cause there's another way__  
><em>_It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter__  
><em>_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter_

___Ohh, just live to see that day__It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_The world gets lighter, lighter, lighter__  
><em>_So be a fighter, fighter, fighter__  
><em>_Ohh, just live to see that day__It gets better, better, better_

___It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_It gets better, better, better__  
><em>_It gets better, better, better_

Blaine's voice trailed off as the song ended and he noted that Kurt was once again asleep. He slid slowly out from underneath Kurt and tiptoed out of the room, heading downstairs for his much anticipated hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Blaine, Carole and Burt spent the next half an hour planning for Thanksgiving, and how Blaine would blend into their family life.<p>

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" he asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"_Yes_," The two parents laughed.

"We want you here, Finn wants you here and most importantly Kurt wants you here. You're stuck with us." Burt chuckled, lightly punching Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine blinked back his onset of tears, suddenly emotional over such a touching familial moment.

"Thank you so much. I can't describe how much this means to me."

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox but he could easily interpret the looks and whispers that he received when he arrived at school the day after Kurt returned home.<p>

"_That's the one whose brother got raped by Karofsky."_

"_Poor guy, living with a guy who got raped."_

Of course, he'd been hearing those for weeks, it was the ones along the lines of _"It's his fag of a brother who got our line backer locked up!"_ that really hurt him. Hadn't these people learnt anything after what happened to Kurt?

The giant of a teen made it to the choir room as quickly as possible where he was soon accosted my Mercedes, Rachel, Brittney, Santana, Tina and Quinn. Lauren hung back from the group, unsure whether to join because she didn't know Kurt as well.

"How is he?" Mercedes blurted out, "When can we see him?"

Finn took a step back, startled. "He's still groggy from the medication and the pain a bit too, but as long as you guys don't crowd him or scare him you should be able to come and see him tomorrow after school."

"TOMORROW?" Mercedes screeched, "I want to see my boo today!"

Finn shrugged as he looked to Rachel for help. "I'm sorry, the Warblers have already shotgunned tonight and he can't have many visitors or it could wear him out or something."

Santana glared at Mercedes, "Princess needs to be comfortable, and if you hurt him in any way I will ends all of you!"

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up from his nap at around four thirty to find Blaine towel-drying his hair. He watched him for a while, quite content to feel relaxed in his own bed for the first time in many weeks. Once Blaine noticed that he was awake he climbed onto the bed next to him and laid a kiss ever so gently on his forehead.<p>

"Don't," Kurt complained, "I'm a gross and sticky!"

Blaine laughed, "Oh you must be feeling better! Do you want me to help clean you up? You can bathe or shower for a few days yet."

Kurt blushed and nodded his consent. Whilst it would be hard he knew that if he was ever going to be normal again he needed to let Blaine do this for him.

* * *

><p>After his wash Kurt laid back down on his bed, this time dressed in comfortable grey sweats and a loose white t-shirt.<p>

"Are you up to a few visitors?" Blaine asked, "A certain group of birdies are missing you!"

Kurt froze for a second, "Oh my GaGa, sectionals! Oh no!"

"Don't worry, we won. They pulled in a few freshmen to cover for us but as soon as you can we'll be allowed to join once more, but not before you are ready! Luckily the New directions won theirs too, and we're headed to different regionals so hopefully both groups will be able to go to nationals in New York!" Blaine's eyes lit up as he talked animatedly, "but anyway, they wanted to visit you today."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, "They won't come too close though will they?"

Blaine shook his head, "No, until you give the all-clear they're on their best behaviour," he laughed, "or at least, they're on a threat of suspension from Wes."

A knock on the front door alerted the couple to the impending arrival of their schoolmates, and Burt's gruff voice gave permission for them to head upstairs to Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine counted silently, "In five, four, three, two, one-"

A chorus of "Hi Kurt, hi Blaine!" echoed through Kurt's large room. Only the Warblers closest to him had come, but even so this amounted to about eight boys stood in the doorway.

"Are you feeling any better? It's so good to see you up and about!" Wes exclaimed from his position at the front of the group.

Kurt nodded happily; it was good to see his friends again. He looked at Blaine questioningly, "Could we head down to the lounge? It's bigger and less cramped than in here."

The younger boy nodded and two of the more muscular Warblers, Beatz and Thad, approached Kurt slowly to carry him downstairs.

"I'm alright guys, I know you won't hurt me." Kurt reassured them, but he still flinched as the two boys picked him up and carried him down to the large sofa.

David stepped forward, "In true Warbler fashion, we've prepared something for you."

Kurt giggled, "Again? You all spoil me!"

"You deserve it Kurt, we love you like a brother- well, except for Blaine, because that would be weird." Jeff whispered, "You changed us all."

Wes nodded, and then the group began to hum the introduction to the song.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
>When troubles come and my heart burdened be;<br>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
>Until you come and sit awhile with me.<em>

Wes and David took the lead on the next verse, making overly dramatic faces and gestures towards their honorary brother.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<p>

Jeff, Nick and Thad then took over, their voices blending smoothly together in a sound that had never been heard in any other Warbler song or practice.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

Beatz, Trent and Justin took their turn at singing lead – the three boys who were used to being in the background sang with confidence and sincerity to Kurt, meaning every word that left their mouths.

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
>Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;<br>But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
>Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<em>

The group of eight blended together once more, swaying to the beat and grinning at the small smile that was spreading across Kurt's face and the love that was focused upon him by Blaine, who had one arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and the other running through his chestnut hair.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<br>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_  
><em>You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;<em>  
><em>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;<em>  
><em>You raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Kurt and Blaine clapped with all of their strength at the end of the performance, and Carole complimented the eight boys as she brought in a blanket to wrap around Kurt.

Once the boys were settled Kurt leant back against Blaine and sighed in content, "So how's life at Dalton without me?"


	13. LOSER

**What's this? Not another chapter already! I know it's short but at least I'm not leaving you for so long again /: I'm going to have a time jump of about three weeks in the middle of this, just to get Kurt's healing and the preparation for the trial out of the way. PojaTheDinosaur thank you sweetie! You all mean so much to me :') I'm going away to Italy for two weeks with my school but I'll get another chapter up as soon as possible x**

Chapter Thirteen – L-O-S-E-R

When the New Directions visited the next day Kurt found himself in a similar position, sat on the couch in the large living room surrounded by his closest friends. Blaine held his hand and he squeezed it tightly, taken aback by the amount of love and support that he was receiving.

"How are you doing white boy?" Mercedes asked, "it is so good to see you at home."

"I'm alright boo, everything's nearly healed and I'm so stoked up on painkillers I probably won't even remember this meeting, but it's okay because I can't feel anything much below my ribs, so yeah I guess I'm okay." Kurt rambled out of nervousness, "it's so nice that you've all come to see me though. I'll have to remind the dinosaur that it has to stay in Harry's closet-"

The group laughed as Kurt ducked his head, blushing.

"Sorry," Blaine apologised as he laughed, "He's having a hard time adjusting to the new medication that they've given him."

* * *

><p>After a while of laughing at old memories of Kurt and the rest of the New Directions, Rachel stood up and clapped her hands.<p>

"Kurt, Blaine, in a true glee club manner we have prepared something for you. I ask you to sit still and please don't be in awe of my-"

"What she means, Porcelain and Frodo, is that we have a song to sing for you and she should just shit up so we can start." Santana cut across the smaller girl.

Rachel stared at Santana, clearly offended. "Well yes, bu-"

"But nothing, girl." Mercedes snapped. "This is Kurt's moment, not yours."

Rachel huffed and stomped over to Finn who wrapped a long arm around her shoulders while trying to conceal his laughter.

"FINN!"

"Oops, sorry babe."

By this time Kurt was giggling into Blaine's chest and had a hard time controlling his laughter so the group could start singing.

Puck stepped forward slightly and announced "Kurt, this one's special and we've dedicated it to you."

_Yeah you may think that I'm a zero__  
><em>_But hey, everyone you wanna be__  
><em>_Probably started off like me__  
><em>_You may say that I'm a freak show (I don't care)__  
><em>_But hey, give it just a little time__  
><em>_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

Blaine and Kurt were speechless; this was the song that the Warblers told them had beaten them at Regionals only weeks before and they were dedicating it to Kurt- not to their win, but to someone who had had to ditch them for a rival show choir.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way__  
><em>_It ain't so hard to take__  
><em>_That's right (that's right)__  
><em>_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name__  
><em>_And I'll just look away__  
><em>_That's right (that's right)__Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be, you wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__Push me up against the locker__  
><em>_And hey, all I do is shake it off__  
><em>_I'll get you back when I'm your boss__  
><em>_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters__  
><em>_'Cos hey, I could be a superstar__  
><em>_I'll see you when you wash my car_

Kurt knew that he would probably never get over what had happened to him, but it would only make him stronger in the long run, and in the meantime he had an amazing support system behind him.

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way__  
><em>_It ain't so hard to take__  
><em>_That's right (that's right)__  
><em>_'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name__  
><em>_And I'll just look away__  
><em>_That's right (that's right)__Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be, you wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__Hey you over there__  
><em>_Keep the "L" up, up in the air__  
><em>_Hey you over there__  
><em>_Keep the "L" up 'cos I don't care__  
><em>_You can throw your stick__  
><em>_And you can throw your stones__  
><em>_Like a rocket just watch me go__  
><em>_Yeah__  
><em>_L-O-S-E-R__  
><em>_I can only be who I are__Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be, you wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me_

Blaine was gobsmacked; the group had _improved_ on their performance from regionals if Wes and David's descriptions were anything to go by. He tightened his arm around Kurt and planted a kiss onto his chestnut hair as the emotional song drew to a close.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth__  
><em>_So everyone can hear__  
><em>_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down__  
><em>_Baby I don't care__  
><em>_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out__  
><em>_You wanna be, you wanna be__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me__  
><em>_A loser like me_

"Wow, you guys! No wonder you won at regionals!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

The group laughed, before Mike said jokingly, "Well it wasn't much of a challenge, against a group of ecstasy-addicts and a flock of birds."

At this Blaine pouted, causing the others to start laughing. Kurt allowed himself to join in, momentarily forgetting his attack, his injuries, the upcoming trial and every other bad moment he'd had over the last two months.

* * *

><p>The next three weeks flew by for Kurt; his injuries had more-or-less healed with the exception of the wound on his stomach and his doctor had announced his lungs were healed enough to sing.<p>

One thing that plagued everyone's minds, however, was the upcoming trial of Dave Karofsky. The former jock had pled not guilty at his arraignment (something which shocked even his own attorney) and his parents were refusing to even speak to him – his mother had once been a good friend of Kurt's own mom. Mail from all over the country, and some even from Europe and Australia, was finding its way to Kurt's house. While Kurt was touched by these strangers' concern he was getting sick of the media attention that the case was bringing.

"I wish all of it could be over." He complained to Blaine one lazy evening a few weeks before Christmas.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt, "I wish it had never started. I think the best thing to do for now is to try and forget about it and enjoy the holidays."

Kurt sniffed. "Why me though? I dream about it every night Blaine! I can't just forget! Why couldn't I be normal, be straight?"

Blaine sat up from his position on Kurt's bed. "Be _straight? _Kurt, come on! You're out, and you were proud! This is you Kurt, and I won't let one person just take that away from you. Besides, you wouldn't have me if you were straight – I thought I was more to you than that?"

"Blaine! I- I never meant it. Of course I want you! I just wish I could show my love for you without people b-beating me u-up o-or _worse!_"

Blaine stood up, his eyes blazing. "Are you saying this is my fault? My fault that you were _RAPED BY A HOMOPHOBIC, CLOSETED JOCK? _I- I think I should go." He finished dejectedly.

Kurt sobbed harshly, "Blaine! Please, don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry Kurt; I just need some time to think." The younger boy replied quietly. "I'll be at Wes' for the night. I love you."

* * *

><p>"So go over what happened one more time." Rachel demanded over the phone.<p>

"We had an argument, I said some things I didn't mean and he overreacted." Kurt listed monotonously. "Rachel I just want to sleep, please. I want to take my meds, climb into bed and sleep and hopefully not dream because that'll just be _another_ reminder that he isn't here to comfort me, okay?"

"Kurt Hummel, you stop moping!" Rachel screeched, "I get that you've had a tough time-"

"A _tough time?"_ Kurt said incredulously.

"Yes, but you need to just man up for one second. Where's that fighting spirit that you had last year? This is just _one_ argument! Now put Aladdin on, get in your pyjamas and wait for me." Rachel continued.

"Wait for you?"

"Yes. I'm getting the girls and we're having a sleepover."

Kurt sighed and pinched his nose. _Great, the Spanish Inquisition are coming. _

* * *

><p>The next morning after all of the girls had left Kurt emerged from his room and entered the kitchen rubbing sleep out of his eyes.<p>

"Yes mom," He could hear his father say, "He's getting better. I know mom, but he won't speak to a therapist at all. Yes mom, we're trying to get him to open up more. No, Blaine's the only one he'll talk- Oh, hi Kurt. Mother, I have to go." Burt walked out of the living room and smiled sheepishly at his son. "She's just concerned bud, we all are and you know that. She wants to come down for Christmas."

Kurt shrugged as he grabbed a nutrient bar, "Sure. I'm going back to bed."

Burt frowned. "Where's Blaine? I didn't see him escape from all of the girls last night."

"Wes or David's probably," Kurt muttered, "we had an argument yesterday and he left for the night."

"Oh. You wanna talk about it?"

"No thanks dad. I might see you later." Kurt said quietly, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"'Kay." Burt said, "come to me when you're ready okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Later that day Blaine returned to the Hudmel household with bags under his eyes and his shoulders slumped. He let himself in and made his way down to his and Kurt's room, pausing as he heard crying.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?" He asked hesitantly.

"B-Blaine? You're really back? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it, I swear!" Kurt launched himself at Blaine.

"Woah, I know and I'm sorry for being such a douche. Are we good?" Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend protectively as Kurt planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course." Kurt grinned. "You've grown again Blaine, you're taller than me now."

"_YES!_" Blaine cheered.

The pair laughed their tears away and settled back onto the bed.

"You'll never guess what Wes' sister did to his gavel last night…"

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve was a busy day for Kurt; he had invited all of the New Directions and the Warblers over for a party to thank them for all of their support over the past months.<p>

"GUYS! Settle down, please!" Blaine called, grabbing the attention of the rabble.

Kurt stepped forward holding Blaine's hand securely in his own. "I just want to say thank you to all of you for everything you've done for me- _us_. After the holidays I know I have this damn trial and then I won't be returning to school until Easter according to Doctor Mauswell, but I just thought you all should know that I _am_ returning to Dalton"

At this there were a few gasps and some sniffles from the girls.

"I know it will be hard, but Dalton is my safe place and my haven and I won't let him take that away from me. I'll be returning as a sophomore though, with Blaine."

Wes and David nodded; as juniors they would have normally graduated with Kurt and left Blaine behind, but they were glad that if something good could've come out of all of this then it would be that Blaine wasn't going to be left alone.

"So anyway, Blaine and I have something we want to sing." Kurt hadn't sung in three months and he was a little nervous, but Blaine smiled reassuringly at him as the music started.

_Traffic crawls, cell phone calls  
>Talk radio screams at me<br>Through my tinted window I see  
>A little girl, rust red minivan<br>She's got chocolate on her face  
>Got little hands, and she waves at me<br>Yeah, she smiles at me_

Kurt clenched Blaine's hand tightly; whilst not his first choice of genre this song meant so much to him, both as a person and as a survivor.

_Hello world  
>How've you been?<br>Good to see you, my old friend  
>Sometimes I feel cold as steel<br>Broken like I'm never gonna heal  
>I see a light, a little hope<br>In a little girl  
>Hello world<em>

Blaine knew that Kurt wasn't over what had happened but there was hope for the future, and he himself was hoping that Kurt's return to Dalton would allow him the chance to move forward.

_Every day I drive by  
>A little white church<br>It's got these little white crosses  
>Like angels in the yard<br>Maybe I should stop on in  
>Say a prayer<br>Maybe talk to God  
>Like he is there<br>Oh I know he is there  
>Yeah, I know he's there<em>

Maybe before the attack Kurt didn't believe in God but now he was secretly praying to someone up there to help him through this time. Maybe it wasn't God, but an angel –_ his mom._

_Hello world  
>How've you been?<br>Good to see you, my old friend  
>Sometimes I feel as cold as steel<br>And broken like I'm never going to heal  
>I see a light<br>A little grace, a little faith unfurled  
>Hello world<em>

_Sometimes I forget what living's for_  
><em>And I hear my life through my front door<em>  
><em>And I'll be there<em>  
><em>Oh I'm home again<em>  
><em>I see my wife, my little boy, little girl<em>  
><em>Hello world<em>  
><em>Hello world<em>

Kurt's audience sat astounded at the raw power that Kurt's voice seemed to hold. Goose bumps were raised one every person's arms and Burt and Carole could be seen leaning in the doorway listening to their son and his boyfriend express themselves the only way they knew how: through song.

_All the empty disappears  
>I remember why I'm here<br>Just surrender and believe  
>I fall down on my knees<br>Oh hello world  
>Hello world<em>


End file.
